Ek Vivah Aisa Bhi !
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Sequel to Duo Angel's story "Dii ki Shaadi". Will include CID team too. Please read and review !
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hii Guyss ! I am here with a new story. This story is a sequel to Duo Angel's "Di ki Shaadi". It mainly revolves around some ff members and also our CID officers. Hope you all will like it. Do read the story "Dii ki Shaadi" before reading this. **

**Characters**_**: Keerthi-Karthik(Keerthik)**_

_**Roohi-Rohan(Roohan)**_

_**Shubhi-Shubham**_

_**Disha- Surya (Dirya)**_

_**Callie-Julian(Callian)**_

_**Palak-Prateek(Pratilak)**_

**And our whole CID team.**

**RECAP: Keerthi – Kaarthik were married. Next day was their reception. After the reception , all the couples returned home. All were very excited. Meanwhile, Palak tells Keerthi that she has to leave that night for Malaysia.**

**Now, let's move to the chapter.**

Everyone entered the home and went to their respective rooms to change. Soon, all were out in their night dresses including the bride and the groom. Roohi went into the kitchen to bring water for all. She served water to all. She searched for Palak.

Roohi- Ye palak kahan hai ?

Disha- Diii….wo change karri hogi. Aa jayegi.

Roohi- Arey par sabko aaye 10 minute hog aye….wo madam abhi tak change hi kar rahi hai kya ?

Prateek- Wo Miss NRI hai ….usko time toh lagega na.

Roohi smiled at his statement.

Rohan- Aa jayegi wo…tum yahan baitho.

He made her sit on the sofa. At the same time , Palak came out with her bags.

Keerthi- Ye kya hai Gudiya? Tu ye bag yahan kyun rakh rahi hai?

Palak moved to her and hold her hands….

Palak- Sorry Dii….mujhe aaj hi jaana hoga. 11 baje ki flight hai meri.

Keerthi(surprised)- Arey par aise kaise Palak…tune mujhe bataya kyun nahi?

Pala(smiled)- Dii…..aapko batane ka mann nhi kiya. Main aapki shaadi enjoy karna chahti thi isliye nhi bataya. Par mujhe abhi nikalna hoga.

Keerthi(sadly)- Par palak….batana toh chahiye tha…..maine socha tha kal hum sab mil kar khub masti karenge….par tu abhi ja rahi hai.

Kaarthik(put his hand round her shoulders)- KeerthiJi….aap udaas mat hoiye. Main hu na hamesha aapke saath. (He gave his cute smile)

Palak(smiled)- Haan Jiju hai na….ab unke saath maze karo.

Keerthi- Arey …tere jiju ki baat alag hai aur teri alag.

Both the sisters had tears in their eyes. The surroundings were emotional. At the same time Rohan went inside. He asked Roohi to stay quiet and went in.

Roohi(side hugged her sisters)- Palak Keerthi…..kya hua dono ko haan…..Keerthi….4 din baad palak ke exams hai. Isliye usey jaana hoga. Aur ab jab hum sab ek saath mil gaye hain toh hum dobara bhi toh mil sakte hai na ? What say guys…?

Kaarthik- Haan RoohiJi….aap sahi keh rahi hai. Hum phir milenge na.

Palak- Haan Dii….Ab toh next Disha Dii aur Surya Jiju ki shaadi pe milenge.

Disha and Surya blushed and others smiled.

Palak(looked at the clock)- Dii…mujhe chalna chahiye.

At the same time, Rohan came with a bag in his hand….

Rohan- Arey….gift aur neg liye bina jaogi Saali sahiba?

Roohi- Ye kya hai Rohan?

Rohan(naughtily)- Surprise hai !

Palak(surprised)- Gift …kaisa gift Jiju?

Rohan(smiled)- Aao…batata hu.

Palak moved close to him and Rohan handed her a big box.

Palak- Isme kya hai Jiju?

Rohan(smiled)- Khud hi dekh lo.

Palak opened the box and was surprised . Tears formed in her eyes. She looked at Rohan and then Roohi. It was a framed photograph of them….It included Roohan, Keerthik, Shubhi and Shubham, Dirya , Pratilak, Madhu and shilpam.

Palak- Jiju ye sab…? Ye toh kal ki photos hai.

Rohan(smiled)- Haan kal ki hi photos biwi aur tumhari didi computer expert hai. Usne hi kiya ye. Aur ye specially tmhare liye banaya hai. Taaki tum hum sabko yaad rakho.

Palak- Aap sabko main kabhi nahi bhulungi. Thank you.

With this she hugged ROohi and was crying.

ROohi- Palak….nahi rote. Aise rote hue nahi smile karte hue jaate hai. Aur phir hum sab Disha ki shaadi mein phir se milenge hopefully.

Rohan- Zarur milenge …

All smiled at his words. Meanwhile, Rohan took out an envelope and gave it to Roohi and asked her to give it to Keerthi and Kaarthik.

Roohi- Keerthi …ye hamari taraf se ek tohfa tere aur KaarthikJi ke liye.

Keerthi- Ye kya hai Roo?

Rohan- Khud hi dekh lijiye.

Keerthi opened the envelop and there were 2 flight tickets of Paris and bookings of a honeymoon suite in a 7-star hotel. Keerthi looked at kaarthik and then Roohan.

Keerthi- Roo..Ye kya hai ? Ye sab karne ki kya zarurat hai.

Roohi(smiled)- Tere aur tere KaarthikJi ke liye special gift. Itna haq toh hai mera.

Kaarthik- RohanJi….iski kya zarurat thi? Aap log hamari shaadi mein aaye yahi hamare liye sabse achcha gift hai.

Rohan(smiled)- Kaarthik….Roohi ne in sabko apni behen maana hai. Aur ye gift hum tum dono ko de rahe hai. Hum sabse bade hai isliye itna toh haq hai hi hamara.

Kaarthik(smiled)- Haan bilkul…aakhir aap KeerthiJi ke jijaji hain. Par phir bhi ye bahut zyada hai.

Roohi(smiled)- KaarthikJi….Humne aapko hamari sabse anmol cheez saunp di hai …..hamari Keerthi. Aur ye tickets hamari Keerthi se zyada expensive nahi hai. Isliye ab aap inhe rakh lijiye ayr enjoy kijiyega.

Kaarthik and Keerthi smiled and Keerthi hugged Roohi.

Keerthi- Thank you so much dear…Sach mein tera aana sabse acha tohfa tha.

Rohan(took the point)- Keerthi….Inko toh laana hi tha afterall hamari sweet si Saali ne jo bulaya tha. Kyun Palak?

Prateek(irritated)- Rohan Bhaiya….ye Miss NRI aapko sweet lagti hai? Huhh…..Akdu hai puri…kaise sweet lagi aapko….

Palak(looked at Prateek)-Oye …..tum na chup hi raho. Wo mere jijaji hai….tum hamare beech mein na hi bolo toh behtar hai…samjhe tum….

Rohan(hold her hands)- Arey Palak…..ab toh mat jhagdo….ab toh jaane ka tym hai.

Palak(to Rohan)-Jiju….aap kehte hot oh nhi jhagadti….Aapko toh aana hi tha Jiju….Hum sab toh aapse mile bhi nahi the. Aur hume nahi pata tha ki hamare Jiju itne sweet hai.

Rohan(smiled)- Ab jiski itne sweet si saaliyan ho …..wo jija toh sweet hi hoga na….Kyun Roo..?

Roohi(pulled his cheeks)- Ofcourse….mere sugary sweet patidev.

All laughed at her words. Rohan gifted a watch to both Palak and Disha. And Roohi gifted sarees to Keerthi and Shubhi.

Keerthi- Uffo Roo….kitne gifts laaayi hai ?

Rohan- Jii…ye gifts aapki behen nahi main laaya hu.

Keerthi(smiled)- Aww…that's sweet Jiju.

Roohi- Keerthi…yaar itna toh kar hi sakti hu na. Aur waise bhi jab maine Rohan ko tum sabke baare mein bataya toh wo khush ho gaye…..bahut mann se ye shopping ki hai unhone.

Keerthi- Thank you Jijaji…!

Rohan(smiled)- Most welcome !

Palak – Dii…mera jaane ka tym hua. Mujhe chalna chahiye. Aap sabko bahut miss karungi.

Keerthi- Awww….haan main bhi tujhe miss karungi. Par tu exams ache se dena…samjhi?

Palak- Haan Dii….!

Palak hugged her sisters and brothers. Prateek was watching her from a distance. Kaarthik came out after changing into casuals...

Kaarthik- Chalo Palak….

Palak- Jiju…aap kahan chal rahe hai….main chali jaungi.

Kaarthik- AIse kaise…..Main chhod dunga.

Rohan- Haan….chalo….main bhi chalta hu. (to Roohi)- Roo…tum bhi packing kar lo. Hamari subah 11 baje ki flight hai.

Roohi-Okay !

So, Rohan and Kaarthik went to drop off Palak at the airport while girls went to their rooms. Boys went off to sleep except Rohan and Kaarthik.

_**Girl's Room…..**_

Keerthi and Shubhi were sitting on the bed while Callie and Disha drifted into sleep. Roohi was packing her stuff. The three girls were talking and while talking tears formed in Roohi's eyes.

Roohi- M gonna miss this fun yaar. Kitna enjoy kiya na humne.

Shubhi- Haan Roo…..bahut maza kiya. Mujhe laga tha main Kiru ki shaadi attend hi nahi kar paungi par kya pata tha ki ShubhamJi ke dost ki shaadi hi meri dost ki shaadi hogi.

Roohi(smiled)- Yahi toh life hai yaar…kam se kam hum mile toh.

Keerthi- Haan yaar….ye toh hai. Main khush hu ki tum sab aaye.

Keerthi hugged both her sisters.

Roohi- Chalo ….ab tum dono so jao. Keerthi….tu ja apne room mein aur Shubhi…..tu so ja. Main bhi pack kar ke so jaungi.

Keerthi went to her room while, Shubhi slept their. Meanwhile, Around 12:15 , Rohan and Kaarthik came. Roohi was in living room….

Rohan- Roohi….tum soyi nahi?

Kaarthik(took the point)- Rohan….Unhe tumhare bina neend kaise aayegi…tumse baat karni hogi unhe.

Rohan- KaarthikJi…aap jaiye na…Aapki patni wait kar rahi hongi aapka…

Roohi- Haan….besabri se .

Kaarthik smiled and left.

Rohan- Roo..so jao. Kal hume bhi nikalna hai. I know tum ye sab miss karogi par hum phir milenge na. Aur phir hum plan karenge na milne ka.

Roohi just looked at him and then hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. She looked at him…

Roohi- Thank you….Mujhe samajhne ke liye.

Rohan smiled and kissed on her forehead and asked her to sleep.

_**Next Morning…**_

Roohi was the first one to wake up. It was 8 am. She looked at the girls sleeping and smiled at them. Then went to take bath. Meanwhile, Rohan too got fresh and took their bags from girls room.

Rohan- Roo….sabko utha do…Aunty ne kaha hai.

Roohi nodded.

Roohi- Shubhi, Disha , Callie…utho behnon…..Subah ho gayi. Maa neeche bula rahi hai . Jaldi ready ho jao.

Disha(turned over )- Kya Roo dii…sone do na.

Roohi- Acha….waise ne Shubham, Julian and Surya….teenon kahin jaane ki planning kar rahe hai. Tumm logon ko nahi jaana?

The girls got up with a jerk.

Callie/Disha/Shubhi- Kyaa ? :o Kahan ja rahe hai? Hume bataya bhi nahi?

Roohi started laughing at their expressions.

Shubhi- Roo..tum has rahi ho…..kahan ja rahe hai wo log?

Roohi- Koi kahin nhi jar aha . Wo toh bas tum log ko uthane k liye bola tha.

Shubhi(hit her with a cushion)- Roo..tum bhi na!

Disha/Callie- Dii…aap aise kyun karti ho?

Roohi(smiled)- Meri behnon…Chalo taiyar ho jao. Main neeche ja rahi hu.

So, Roohi went down while Disha,Callie and Shubhi went to get dressed.

Rohan(saw her)- Arey Meri saaliyan kahan hai?

Roohi- Sab taiyar ho rahi hai. Aa rahi hai.

Surya- RoohiJi…aapki behnon ko zyada taiyar hone ki zarurat nahi hai. Wo toh waise hi khubsurat hai.

Roohi(smiled)- Ohho….kya baat hai SuryaJi…Aap Disha se ye zarur kahiyega .

All laughed. Meanwhile, Shubhi, Callie and Disha came out. Disha too came out with her bags. Surya saw her and went to help her. Roohan and Keerthik smiled at them. They went to have breakfast.

_**DiRya….**_

Disha smiled when Surya took bags from her hand.

Surya- Tum bhi aaj ja rahi ho ?

Disha(looked at him)- Haan….Dii ki shadi ke liye aayi thi. Ab toh jaan padega. Office se zyada chutti nhi le sakti.

Surya became sad…..Disha looked at him.

Disha- Lekin haan…..main ye shaadi kabhi nhi bhulungi. Kyunki na sirf yahan maine enjoy kiya balki mujhe koi aisa mila jo mujhse pyaar karta hai. Us prem ne toh….

Surya stopped her from speaking by putting his hand on her lips.

Surya- Shhh….Wo Prem hamari zindagi mein ab nahi aayega. Main nahi jaanta tha ki wo aisa niklega. Main waada karta hu ki ab aisa kuch nahi hoga.

Disha smiled and hugged him. He hugged her and caressed her hair. They parted and he kissed on her forehead.

Disha- Aapne jo kuch bhi kiya uske liye Thanks.

Surya smiled…Meanwhile, they heard Roohi's voice….

Roohi- Dishu…..jaldi aa. Naashta thanda ho raha hai.

Disha- Aayi Dii….!(to Surya)- Dii bula rahi hai…main jaati hu.

She was about to leave when Surya caught her wrist. She turned to him …He moved closer to her…removes the clip from her hair….

Surya- Tum khule baalon mein zyada khubsurat dikhti ho.

Disha smiled and blushed at the same time. He left her hand and she ran into the dining space blushing. Roohi and Keerthi noticed her…..

Keerthi- Kahan thi ab tak?

Disha-Wo dii….dii….main mere bags laga rahi thi.

Keerthi- Lag toh kuch aur raha hai tere chehre se.

Disha just smiles…

Meanwhile, Surya too joins them. All had breakfast. But there was someone….who was silent. He didn't even talk to anyone….neither his bhai or bhabhi.

Kaarthik- Kya hua Prateek?

Prateek- Kuch nhi bhai…..main aata hu.

He leaves the table.

Keerthi- Isey kya hua?

Kaarthik- Aapka devar hai…aap hi puchiye.

Rohan- Pyaar hua sahab ko….

All laughed. Rohan watched the time…..it showed 9:45 am.

Rohan- Roohi jaldi karo…..9:45 ho rahi hai …11:15 ki flight hai.

Roohi becomes sad. She helps Keerthi in winding off the work.

In the Kitchen…..

Keerthi(watches Roo)- Kya hua Roo….? Udaas kyun hai ?

Roohi- Yaar…..fir se wahi roz ki life shuru….sach mein tum sabse mil ke bahut maza aaya. Ab jaane ka mann hi nhi kar raha. Par jaana hoga. Rohan ko bhi kal join karna hai.

Keerthi- Arey …..toh kya hua ….phir milenge na.

Roohi(smiles)- Haan …wo toh hai. Achcha….tum aur KaarthikJi….khub enjoy karna. Humne kuch zyada nahi kiya. Kal din ki flight hai tumhari. Enjoy karna …aur jaldi se good news bhi dena.

Keerthi blushes…..

Keerthi- Pehle tum hume good news do….fir main.

Both the girls smiled and hugged.

Roohi- Chal yaar….ab main chalti hu.

Roohi and Rohan meets all others ….

Roohi- KaarthikJi…..Meri behen ka khayal rakhiyega aur usse koi galti ho jaaye toh maaf kar dijiyega.

Kaarthik(Smiled)- Aapki behen se koi galti nhi hogi. Aur agar hogi bhi toh main hu na sambhalne ke liye.

Roohi- Haan …..isliye toh mujhe koi chinta nahi hai.

Rohan(looking at Roohi and Keerthi)- All the best Kaarthik…..Have a happy married Life.

They hugged and Roohan left. Soon…after Disha, Shubhi and Shubham also left.

Now, it was only Keerthi and Kaarthik left alone.

Keerthi was in her room. She was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing red anarkali churidaar suit with net dupatta. She looked at her hands full of white and red bangles, her mehandi color gone darkest…..She remembered what Roohi and Palak said…..

***Flashback Start***

Keerthi showed her mehandi to Roohi….

Roohi- Waah Keerthi…bahut acha rang aaya hai. Tere saajan yaani ki KaarthikJi….tujhse bahut pyaar karenge.

Keerthi blushed…Palak came and saw both ROohi's and Keerthi's mehandi…..

Palak- Roo Dii…Keerthi Dii…..wow….kya rang aaya hai. Mere jiju's aap dono se bahut pyaar karte hai.

***Flashback Ends***

Keerthi smiled remembering that. Meanwhile , Kaarthik entered inside and s saw her smiling. He locked the door and moved towards Keerthi…..and hugged her locking his hands round her waist.

Kaarthik- kya baat hai….bahut muskara rahi hai?

Keerthi- Haan…wo bas kuch yaad aa gaya.

Kaarthik- Kya…?

Keerthi(smiled)- Roohi ne kaha ki mehandi ka rang jitna gehra hota hai utna gehra pati ka pyaar hota hai.

Kaarthik(smiled)- Hum aapse beintehaan mohabbat karte hain aur karte rahenge.

Keerthi(blushed)- Haan Jaanti hu. And I love you too.

Kaarthik smiled and lifted her in his arms and made her lie on bed. She smiled. He kissed on her forehead….then her eyes. But , suddenly there was a knock on the door which made Kaarthik irritated and Keerthi smiled.

He moved to open the door while Keerthi sat properly and arranged her dupatta.

**A/n: So…..how was this?**

**Katiiy, Duo Angel, Palak96…..how was this? Hpe you like it…:D**

**Do tell in the reviews….:D**

**Love ya…take care :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hii everyone ! Here comes the next chapter. **

**DuoAngel, palak96, Katiiy , Callie- Glad you people liked it. Happy that my efforts paid off. Enjoy the next :D Hope you will like it as well.**

**Marya , maham, loveabhi- Thanks for liking it guys. **

**Preetz- Heys Sis….Glad to see your review. And I am glad that you liked this one too. Umm…Haan…..Roo is married here :p Aage aage dekho hota hai kya ;) Hope you enjoy the next chapter as well. **

**Now, let's move to the next chapter…..**

Keerthik were in the room. Kaarthik made her lie on be and kissed on her forehead. At the same time , there was a knock at the door. Kaarthik got irritated which made keerthi laugh…

Kaarthik(irritated)- Uffo….ab kaun aa gaya beech mein….huhh…ye koi time hai aane ka.

Keerthi(laughed)- Ohho…aap ja ke dekhiye na kaun hai…..aise irritate hone se kya hoga.

Kaarthik- Time toh dekho…saara mood kharab kar diya….huhh….

Keerthi laughed and he moved to see who was on the door. He opened the door but didn't find anyone. He moved out and looked but there was no one. He was about to move when he spotted a packet near the door. He picked it up and looked at it suspiciously. Keerthi called him….

Keerthi- Kya hua ….kaun hai?

Kaarthik(closing the door)- Pata nahi…ye packet rakha tha. Pata nahi kaun rakh ke gaya.

Keerthi- Aap apna Intelligence officer wala dimag mat chalaiye….aur ye packet kholiye.

He opened the packet and there was a note stuck on the box….It said…

" _**Kaarthik Beta…. Kal aap dono ki dopahar 12:15 ki flight hai. Isliye waqt se taiyar hoke nikal jaana. Aur haan ye packet Roohi aur Shubhi ne diya tha. Kaha gaya tha ki aaj diya jaaye. So ye gift unki taraf se hai. Ise Keerthi ko de dena. **_

_**-Maa"**_

Keerthi saw him reading the note, so moved towards him.

Keerthi- Kya hai packet mein?

Kaarthik- Mom ka note hai aur Roohiji aur Shubhi ji ki taraf se ye gift tumhare liye.

Keerthik- Uff…ab kya hai isme? Ye Roo na….pata nahi kya kya lekar aayi hai.

Kaarthik(smiled)- Aapki behen hain…aap hi jaaniye. Waise aapne packing kar li ? Kal 12:15 ki flight hai hamari.

Keerthi- Haan….Ek baar final pack karna hai. Aap dekh lijiye aapko kya kya chahiye rahega.

Kaarthik- Okay…aap dekhiye aapki behnon ne kya gift kiya hai ….main dekhta hu.

Keerthi nodded and opened the packet and was surprised. She was just staring at the box. Meanwhile , Kaarthik came out and found her standing still. He went near her and kept his hands on her shoulder.

Kaarthik- Keerthi….kya hua?

She showed him the packet and he was also surprised…. It was their picture in 3-D and their were 2 -3 pictures…..different pictures from different angles. And it was written….

_**"MADE FOR EACH OTHER "**_ on the frame.

Kaarthik- Ye toh wakai bahut khoobsurat hai. Sach mein aapki behnein kamaal hai.

Keerthi- Haan…aakhir meri behenein hai. Acha chaliye packing kar lete hain.

She turned to go but Kaarthik hold her looked at him and he moved towards her….

Kaarthik- Aapne apni behnon ka kamaal toh dekh liya. Ab hamara kamaal bhi dekhiye.

She smiled and he moved more closer and hold both her hands. He moved more closer to her...Keerthi turned to other side….and he smiled.

Kaarthik- Ab koi nahi aayega…..aapko darne ki zarurat nahi hai.

Keerthi smiled at her action and he turned her towards himself. She looked at him and immediately hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. She spoke….

Keerthi- Main jaanti hu ….aapke hote hue mujhe kisi se bhi darne ki ya kisi bhi cheez ki chinta karne ki zarurat nahi hai.

Kaarthik(smiled and separated)- Hmm…toh ab jab aapko ye sab pata hai toh phir chaliye mere saath.

Keerthi(surprised)- Par kahan jaana hai wo bhi raat ko….? Packing bhi toh karni hai mujhe….

Kaarthik turned and hold her from her arms…..

Kaarthik- Mujhpe bharosa hai?

Keerthi- Haan….khud se zyada.

Kaarthik-You love me?

Keerthi(looked at him)- Ye kya sawal hai?

Kaarthik- Jo pucha uska jawab do.

Keerthi- Bahut pyaar karti hu aapse.

Kaarthik smiled and hold her hand and takes her out of the house.

Keerthi- Hum kahan ja rahe hai?

Kaarthik(smiled)- Wo Surprise hai.

They sat in his car and drove off. He tied a cloth on her eyes…..

Keerthi- Kaarthik….hum kahan ja rahe hai?

Kaarthik- Meri jaan….thoda sa wait kar lo. Jahan bhi hum ja rahe hai….wo jagah tumhe bahut pasand aayegi.

Keerthi just smiled and sat quiet. After a while, Kaarthik stopped the car. He helped keerthi to get down and hold her hand. They walked a short distance and then stopped. Kaarthik moved behind her and opened the cloth.

She opened the eyes and was surprised. All her surroundings were glittering with colourful lights. She was in a garden. In the centre was a big fountain whose color kept on changing. She was overwhelmed with joy and was happy. Kaarthik was admiring her. Her smile widened her smile. She was engrossed watching the lighting and fountains…..she came out of her world on his voice…..

_**Muskurane ki wajah tum ho**__**  
><strong>__**Gungunane ki wajah tum ho**__**  
><strong>__**Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye na..**__**  
><strong>__**O re piya re..**__**  
><strong>__**Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye na..**__**  
><strong>__**O re piya re..**_

She looked at himand smiled widely. She moved towards him and hugged him.

_**O re lamhe tu kahin mat jaa**__**  
><strong>__**Ho sake toh umr bhar tham jaa**__**  
><strong>__**Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye naa..**__**  
><strong>__**O re piya re..**__**  
><strong>__**Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye naa..**__**  
><strong>__**O re piya re.. piyaa re..**_

She separated and looked in his eyes…He kissed on her forehead. They sat on a nearby bench. She kept her head on his shoulder….and whispered….

"_Aaj toh main yahi chahti hu ki ye waqt yahin ruk jaaye."_

He smiled and wrapped his hand round her shoulders….

_**Dhoop aaye toh, chhaanv tum laana**__**  
><strong>__**Khwahishon ki baarishon mein**__**  
><strong>__**Bheeg sang jaana **__**Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na**__**  
><strong>__**O re piya re..**__**  
><strong>__**Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na**__**  
><strong>__**O re piya re.. piya re..**_

She faced him and cupped his face….

Keerthi- Tum mere saath ho na….toh kisi cheez ki kami nahi hogi.

Kaarthik(smiled)- Main hone bhi nahi dunga.

He sat on his knees and hold her hand. There was a cute eyelock between them.

Kaarthik – Keerthi…..main jaanta hu ki tumhe ye chand sitare dekhna pasand Isliye main yahan leke aaya hu tumhe. Ab apni aankhein band karo. hai(A/n: I don't know you like to watch or not….but still yahan maine likh diya hai….hope you won't mind)

Keerthi- Ab kya hai ?

Kaarthik- Aankhein band karo na Jaan….plzz…

She pouted but closed her eyes. After a few minutes Kaarthik asked her to open her eyes…and to look in the air….

Up above in the sky she could see those 3 words which she wanted to listen….With a boom….there were 4 words glittering in the sky….

"_**I LOVE YOU KEERTHI !"**_

She was overwhelmed and happy…and could utter only 4 words….

"_**I LOVE YOU TOO"**_

Listening this from her …..he immediately hugged her tight. There was a constant smile on their faces. Happy tears leaked out her eyes. They separated and he rubbed off her tears with his thumbs and kissed on her forehead.

Keerthi- Thank you so much…..Mujhe ye khushi dene ke liye.

Kaarthik(smiled)- Anything for you Mrs. Kaarthik.

This made her blush. He moved closer to herand hold her hands and kissed on them. He pulled her closer and wrapped his hands round her waist. She looked around and he smiled….

Kaarthik- Don'r worry….yahan hamare alawa aur koi nahi hai.

She smiled and he pushed his face closer to hers and lightly kissed on her lips. She was surprised but responded back. They parted after a while and Keerthi freed herself from his grip and ran towards the car blushing to red. He stood there smiling He saw time and it was around 4:30 in the morning. ….For almost whole night , they were in the garden. He also made his way towards the car and then they drove off towards home.

**A/n: Heya …..I hope ….acha lagega….thoda Lovy lovy wala tha….:D **

**Keerthi- Hope tumhe pasand aayega. **

**Palak and Disha- Sorry…late ho gayi….:( **

**Other readers…do read and review :D**

**Bye bye….take care :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hii everyone ! I am here with a new chapter. Hope you all wwill enjoy this one too. **

**Katiiy and Palak96- Glad my sisters are liking this. Hope it will make you smile. Enjoyy ! **

**Rajvigirl, khushi , loveabhi and maham- Thanks a lot guys. **

**Continued from previous chapter…..**

Keerthik drove off towards home. Keerthi was sitting with her head on his shoulder while he was driving.

Keerthi- Thank you Kaarthik….Aaj aapne jo bhi kiya uske liye.

Kaarthik smiled and wrapped his left hand round her shoulder ….

Kaarthik- Kya aapka iraada zindagi bhar mujhe thank you bolne ka hai?

Keerthi(looked at him)- Kya matlab?

Kaarthik(smiled)- Matlab ye patni Ji ki aapko khush rakhne ke liye main aisa kuch roz karunga toh kya aap roz thank you bolengi?

Keerthi(smiled)- Dekhti hu kya karte hai aap….fir sochungi.

Kaarthik(smiled)- Kehiye mera kamaal.

Keerthi smiled and again rested her head on his shoulder. Soon, they reched home and the time was 5 am. They entered inside and she saw the time and was shocked.

Keerthi- Ye kya …..hum puri raat ghar se bahar the?

Kaarthik(smiled)- Haan…..chandni raat aur aapka saath…..waqt ka hosh hi nahi raha.

Keerthi(blushed)- Aap bhi na….kuch zyada hi tareef krte hai.

Kaarthik(hold her wrist)- Aji…jiski itni khubsurat biwi ho wo tareef na kare toh kya kare.

Keerthi(freed her hand)- Acha ji…..ab jaiye so jaiye ….main packing karti hu.

Kaarthik smiled and they moved towards their room. Kaarthik asked her to take rest to which she said that first she'll do packing and then she'll have a nap. Keerthi packed the things and looked for water but the jug was empty. She picked up the jug and threw a gaze on Kaarthik who ws sleeping. She kissed on his forehead and went towards kitchen to take water. She poured water in the jug and she herself drank some water.

As she was walking back , she heard some voices from the guest room. She knew that Prateek was resting in the room. So, she went there and peeped in the room. She smiled on seeing the view. Prateek was watching the dvd of their wedding , rather say that he was watching the video of the song "Pehle Joote Pehle Paise" where he and Palak were dancing.

Meanwhile, Kaarthik came searching her. He hugged her and asked ….

Kaarthik- Kya hua …..kis baat pe itna muskaraya ja raha hai?

Keerthi(smiled and pointed to Prateek)-Aap khud hi dekh lijiye.

Kaarthik looked inside and smiled.

Kaarthik- Hmmm…matlab yahan kuch aur hi pak raha hai. Kuch toh karna padega.

Keerthi- Toh baat kijiye apne bhai se. Bahut zaruri hai baat karna.

Kaarthik- Ji ….hamari baat kaun sunta hai…..Aapke devar hain….aap hi baat kijiye.

Keerthi(smiled)- Acha …..ab chaliye. Aap fresh ho jaiye. Main coffee banati hu.

Kaarthik nodded and went to get fresh while Keerthi went into kitchen. She prepared coffee fro Kaarthik , prateek and herself. Meanwhile , Prateek came out with his bags.

Prateek- Good Morning Bhabhi !

Keerthi- Good Morning ! Tum kahan chale ? Ye bags ?

Prateek(Smiled)- Haan Bhabhi….aaj nikalna hai. Meeting hai. Back to busy life.

Keerthi- Acha ….abhi toh tum shaadi ki video dekh rahe the….aur achanak ab jaana hai?

Kaarthik- Aji ye puchiye…video dekh rahe the ya kisi aur ko. Bol bhai….

Prateek- Kya ….kya bol rahe ho bhai?

Kaarthik- Wahi jo sach hai…..(to Keerthi)- Toh patni ji….aapke devar ko pyaar ho gaya hai.

Prateek- Pyaar aur mujhe…wo bhi aapki saali se….huhh…never…!

Kaarthik(smiled)- Maine kab kaha tujhe Palak se pyaar ho gaya…..Ye toh tu keh raha hai .

Keerthi- Hmmm…iska matlab kuch baat toh hai.

Kaarthik – Arey bahut badi baat hai Keerthi. (They smiled)

Prateek- Uffo….aap log bhi na…..kuch bhi soch lete ho. Main ja raha hu.

He turned when Keerthi called….

Keerthi- Arey DevarJi….main jaanti hu ki kya baat hai aur kya nahi. Aap maane ya na maane. Agar bahut zyada problem ho na toh aankhein band kar ke sochna. Jawab aapki aankhon ke saamne hoga.

Prateek- Kya bhabhi….aap bhi bhaiya ki baat mein aa gayi. Mujhe kuch nahi hua…..Main theek hu.

Kaarthik(smiled and tucked his coller properly)- Dekhte hai …..kaun sahi hai aur kaun galat.

Keerthi(smiled)- Acha …ab chalo…..coffee pi lo. Tab tak main sandwich banati hu.

The brothers nodded and followed her. She served them coffee and went to prepare sandwiches.

Prateek- Bhaiya…aap logon ki flight kitne baje ki hai ?

Kaarthik- 12:15 ki yaar. 10:30 hi nikalna padega.

Prateek- Okay …..meri toh abhi 10 baje ki train hai.

Kaarthik- Janab….zara jaldi kijiye…..8:30 ho chuki hai. Station jaane mein time lagega. Main chalta hu tujhe chhodne.

Prateek- Nahi bhaiya….maine mere dost ko bulaya hai. Hum saath hi jayenge. Aap ko bhi nikalna hai na.

Meanwhile, Prateek's friend came and he left with him. Keerthi winded up the kitchen work and Kaarthik packed up other things…..Meanwhile Keerthi's mom came back.

KM- Beta….saari packing ho gayi ?

Keerthi- Ji Maa….sab ho gaya.

KM- Kab nikalna hai?

Kaarthik- Maa…10:30 nikalna hoga hume.

KM- Theek hai….tum log niklo…10:30 hone wali hai. Aur haan apna khayal rakhna.

They touched her feet and she blessed them. Soon, they left for the airport for their trip to Paris.

_**Mumbai….Malad…..Society Ashiana…..A 3 BHK flat , Ground Floor.**_

A guy was sleeping with a cute smile on his face. A girl came out of the washroom and went to him.

Girl- Rohan …utho na…office ke liye late ho jayega.

Rohan (hold her hand)- Yaar Roo….sone do na….please….aur tum bhi so jao.

He pulled her towards himself. She fall on him and he grabbed her from her waist.

Roohi- Kya hai Rohan…chhodo mujhe. Bahut kaam hai.

Rohan- Chhodne ke liye thodi pakda hai. Aur waise bhi main aaj leave par hu. So …aaj no kaam.

Roohi- Ohho….pehle nahi bata sakte the ? Subah subah uthna pada.

Rohan(Smiled)- Bata deta toh romance karne nahi milta .

She hit him on his arm and he hugged her and kissed on her cheeks. At the same time her phone rang. Rohan grew irritated….

Rohan- Ohho….ye phone bhi abhi bajna tha….huuhh…

Roohi(smiled)- Ab chhodiye mujhe ….phone attend karna hai.

Rohan(Sadly)- Haan jao…attend karo phone…..meri toh chinta hai nahi tumhe….huhh!

Roohi(Smiled and patted his cheeks)- Aww…mere sweet patidev….bas phone attend karne do. Aapko toh main mana lungi.

He went to get fresh while Roohi picked up her phone. It was from Shubhi. She picked it up.

Roohi- Haan Shubhi bol….itni subah subah kaise call kiya.

Meanwhile Rohan came and put the phone on speaker.

Rohan- Aisi kya zaruri baat thi saaliji ki aapne subah subah phone kiya .

Shubhi- Sorry Roo….i guess maine tumhe disturb kiya but maine ye batane ke liye call kiya hai ki meri sagai hai next month. So tumhe aur jiju ko aana hai.

Roohi(Smiledd)- Great yaar….hum zaroor aayenge.

Shubhi- Haan..tumhe toh aana hi hai Roo….sabse badi ho hum log mein. Keerthi ko bhi bata dena plz.

Roohi- Aur batao kaisi ho?

Rohan- kya ROo…kya sawal puchti ho…sagai ho rahi hai toh khush hi hogi…sahi kaha na ShubhiJi….

Shubhi- Kya Jiju…ab aisa tease mat kijiye.

Rohan laughed. Meanwhile , Roohi felt somewhat dizzy and she stumbled But Rohan hold her. He took the phone….

Rohan- Shubhiji…baad mein baat karte hai. Rook o chakkar aa gaya hai….

They disconnected and he trieed to wake her up. He took her in his arms and laid her on bed and tried to wake her up. He patted her cheeks. He got worried and called Tarika and asked her to come up fast.

**A/n: So….what happened to Roohi ? And Prateek ko kya sach mein pyaar hua? **

**Kya hoga aage…..let's see….Tab tak aap log guess kijiye ki Roohi ko hua kya :o **

**Main chalti hu….bye bye !**

**Take care :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hii everyone ! Here comes the new chapter ….Hope all will enjoy it. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed on the story. **

**RECAP: Roohi went unconscious and Rohan quickly called AbhiRika. **

Rohan was sitting beside her massaging her hands. AbhiRika hurried to Roohan's place.

Abhijeet- Kya hua Roohi ko ?

Rohan(worried)- Pata nahi bhaiya….achank hi behosh ho gayi.

Tarika- Tum dono chinta mat karo. Main dekhti hu.

Rohan- Haan bhabhi ….plz jaldi dekhiye.

Tarika smiled and went into the room. Rohan was tensed and worried. Abhijeet pressed his hand on his shoulder.

Abhijeet- Rohan….don't worry…..Kuch nahi hoga usey. Bahut strong hai meri behen.

Rohan(looked at him)- Yahi toh problem hai na bhaiya…..madam kisi ki sunengi nahi.

Abhijeet(laughed)- Arey …aise kuch nahi hoga. Aur fir mera order toh usey manna hi padega.

Rohan smiled while abhijeet patted his shoulder.

_**Roohi's Room….**_.

Tarika did her check up and a smile crept on her face. Meanwhile , Roohi also gained consciousness and found Tarika sitting beside her. She tried to sit up….Tarika helped her…..

Tarika- Aaram se….(She made her sit. )

Roohi- Bhabhi…aap yahan ?

Tarika(Smiled)- Haan main. Aur tumhe chinta karne ki zarurat nahi hai. Sab kuch theek hai. Bas tumhe kisi ka khayal rakhna hoga khud se zyada.

Roohi(confused)- Matlab?

Tarika(Smiled)- Matlab ye Roo…..ki main mami banne wali hu. Aur tumhe meri bhatiji ya bhatije ka khayal rakhna hai.

Roohi nodded , after a seconf dhe realized what Tarika said….She looked at her and saw her smiling. She hugged and kissed on her forehead and congratulated her.

Tarika- Ab jaldi se Rohan ko bata do. Bechara bahut pareshan hai. Main usey andar bhejti hu.

Roohi smiled and blushed at the same time. Tarika went out …..Rohan hurried towards her.

Rohan- Bhabhi…kya hua ? Koi problem toh nahi hai na ?

Tarika(smiled)- Rohan…..She is perfectly fine. Bas wo tumhe bula rahi hai. Jao…shayad kuch kehna chahti hai.

Rohan(confused)- Kya hua ?

Tarika(pushed him in)- Arey baba….apni biwi se pucho na. Mujhe nahi pata.

Rohan smiled and entered inside. He saw her smiling to herself. He moved towards her….

Rohan- Roo….tum theek toh ho ? Hua kya tha? Sab theek hai na?

Roohi(smiled)- Tumhari question pe question karne ki aadat gayi nahi abhi tak. Tumhare paas waqt hai ye aadat kam karo.

Rohan- Matlab? Ab tumse sawal bhi nahi karu…Waah yaar.

Roohi(Smiled)- Nahi nahi…..baat kar sakte ho. Lekin ab koi tumse sawal pe sawal karne wala hoga. Aur uske sawalon ka jawab dete dete tum thak jaoge.

Rohan(moved towards window)- Matlab? Kehna kya chahti ho?

Roohi moved towards him and hold his hand…..

Roohi- Yahi ki koi tumhe papa kehne wala aane wala hai.

Rohan(unintensionally)- Ohh…haan…!

Next moment, he realized what she said. He turned to her and hold her from her arms.

Rohan- Kya jo maine suna wo sach hai? Kya main sach mein…..? (he stopped)

Roohi(smiled)- Haan….! Jo tumne suna wo sach hai.

He smiled and hugged her tight.

Rohan- Thank you..thank you so much Roo. Aaj …..aaj main bahut khush hu. Thank you so much.

She just smiled and hid herself in his arms. AbhiRika were watching them and were smiling at them. Abhijeet entered…..

Abhijeet- Arey ab toh kehna padega…meri gudiya ab badi ho gayi hai.

Roohi smiled and went towards blessed her and congratulated her and Rohan. Meanwhile, Tarika came with a milkshake in her hand.

Tarika- Roo….lo ye piyo. (to Rohan)- Aur tum….abse ye tumhari duty hai ki tumhe Rook o ye shake pilana hai….samjhe ?

Rohan(smiled)- Haan bhabhi…..dhyan rakhunga.

Meanwhile, doorbell rang. Abhijeet moved to open the door. A little girl entered and ran towards Rohan shouting CHACHU…..Rohan smiled and picked her upin his arms.

Rohan- Arey waah…..meri gudiya aa gayi. Papa aur Mumma kahan hai?

Girl- Mumma-papa aa rahe hai. Chachi kahan hai?

Rohan(smiled)- Jao andar….chachi wahin hai.

The girl ran in …..Roo looked at her….

Roohi- Arey Priyal….The Princess….jaldi aao.

Roohi hugged her and took her in her arms and gave her a chocolate. Meanwhile , Tarika came in and saw Priyal….

Tarika- Pari …..mera bacha…tum yahan?

Priyal- Bua….! Main mumma-papa ke saath aayi.

Meanwhile, Rajat came in with Rohan. He was surprised to see AbhiRika there.

Rajat- Sir…Aap yahan?

Abhijeet- Arey Rajat ..tum? Tum Rohan ko kaise jaante ho?

Rajat- Sir….hum college ke zamane ke dost hai. Rohan abhi hi shift hua yahan. Toh bas milne aa gaya. Lekin aap yahan kaise?

Abhijeet- Roohi meri behen hai. (to Rohan)- Rohan…Rajat bhi CID mein hi hai.

Rohan- Ohh….Mujhe ye toh pata tha ki Rajat mission pe hai but ye nahi pata tha ki wo yahan CID join kar liya hai.

Soon, Roohi told to Purvi about the news. All were happy. The girls decided to prepare breakfast.

Roohi(to Abhijeet)- Bhai….Daya Sir aur Shreya Dii nahi aaaye?

At the same time , DaReya entered.

Daya- Lo ..tumne yaad kiya aur hum aa gaye.

Abhijeet had already informed Daya about her. Soon, the girls were in kitchen while the men were sitting in the living room. Little girl Priyal was running all over and doing all sort of naughtiness. The girls laid the table and called them for breakfast. All of them sat together , when Roohi's phone rang.

Rohan- Tum ruko….main dekhta hu.

She smiled and nodded. He went and saw that the call was from Shubhi. He gave it to ROohi….

Rohan- Subah Shubhiji ka call aaya tha na. Shayad tumhari tabiyat puchne ke liye call aaya hoga.

She picked up ….

Roohi- Haan Shubhi bolo.

Shubhi- Roo….kaisi ho? Kya hua ? Sab theek hai na?

Roohi(Smiled)- Haan Maasi….sab theek hai. Aap chinta mat karo.

Shubhi- Thank god…Mujhe toh laga pata nahi kya hua. Ab khayal rakhna.

Roohi- Okay Maasi….main khayal rakhungi.

Now, it striked to Shubhi what she said…

Shubhi- Roo….kya boli tum?

Roohi(laughed)- Shubhi….ab bhi nhi samjhi. Tum Maasi banne wali ho.

Shubhi laughed and excitement was clear in her voice. She congratulated her and then they hung up. Soon, all of them were enjoying their family time with each other.

Roohi- Waise aaj aap logon ko bureau nhi jaana?

Daya(smiled)- Aaj Sunday hai Roo…Hopefully , aaj koi case nhi aaya abhi tak.

Tarika- Haan….varna tumhare bhai hamare saath nahi hote.

Purvi- Haan…..acha hai RohanJi CID mein nahi hai varna toh jitna time de rahe hain na utna bhi nahi dete.

Roohi(smiled)- Waise aaj ka din bada achcha hai. Hum saath toh baithe hai.

Rohan- Haan…aur iska credit tumko jaata hai. Thanks a lot.

Tarika- Haan bhai…ye baat toh hai. Hum sabko tumhe THANK YOU bolna chahiye.

She just smiled. Soon , they were enjoying coffee prepared by Roohi.

_**Delhi…Connaught Place….**_

A person was trying to concentrate on his work but was not able to. All he could remember was Disha and her talks. Somewhere , in his heart he felt as if someone near to his heart was in problem. He couldn't understand what it was….He felt something and immediately called Disha. She picked up after a few rings…..

Surya- Disha…..tum theek ho na? Koi pareshani toh nahi hai na? Koi problem hai toh batao?

Disha didn't replied for a few minutes…..this made clear to Surya that something was wrong. He again asked…..

Surya- Dishu please…..bolo na kya hua? Koi problem hai toh batao mujhe? Us prem ne toh kuch nahi kiya na? Bolo disha….

Disha- Wo….Maa….maa mere liye rishta dhundh rahi hai. Maa jald se jald meri shaadi karvana chahti hai.

Surya(Shocked)- Kya?

Disha- Haan…aur isliye main chahti hu ki tum jald se jald maa se hamari shaadi ki baat karo. Waqt bahut kam hai hamare paas.

Surya(thinking)- Haan Dishu…sahi keh rahi ho. Mujhe tumhari maa se baat krni hi hogi. Par kaise?

Disha- Maa-papa se milne tumhe yahan aana hoga….Karnataka.

Surya- Lekin Disha….ek problem hai.

Disha- Kya hua?

Surya- Mujhe 1-2 mahine ke liye ya toh Kolkata ya Bangalore jaana hoga office ke kaam se. Aur shayad next week nikalna bhi hai.

Disha(Sadly)- Phir kya karein?

Surya- Tum chinta mat karo….main kuch sochta hu. Main koshish karta hu ki jald se jald tumhari mom se milu.

Meanwhile, Surya gets a call from his boss and he hung up.

In the mean time , Shubhi had informed all her sisters about her engagement next month. On the other hand , Surya again called Disha to tell her that he had to go to Kolkata for his work.

Disha(happily)- Ye achchi baat hai…..Shubhi Dii ki sagai hai next month. Tum wahin par mom se mil lena.

Surya(Smiled)- Haan….aur wahan par baaki sab log bhi toh honge na. Sabse zyada experienced hain Rohit bhaiya….

Disha(laughed)- Haan..Jiju se thodi training le lena.

Surya was relieved to hear her laugh.

Surya- Tum bas khush raha karo. Tumhe udaas nahi dekh sakta main…jaanti ho na?

Disha- Haan…acha ab aap kaam kijiye. Hum baad mein baat karte hain.

They hung up. Surya was now relieved and was happy that he will be able to meet Disha.

_**Roohan Home….Mumbai…**_

Roohi was doing her hairs when Rohan entered the smiled and moved to her and hugged her.

Roohi- Kya hua ? Kya soch rahe ho?

Rohan(smiled)- Yahi ki hume beta hoga ya beti.

Roohi- Acha ji…..Tumhe kya chahiye?

Rohan- Tumhari tarah ek choti si pari chahiye mujhe.

Roohi(laughed)- Ohh…..phir kaise sambhaloge dono ko?

Rahul(laughed)- Pari ko main sambhal lunga aur tum mujhe sambhal lena…kyun?

Roohi- Acha ji…aur mera khayal kaun rakhega?

Rohan- Main aur meri Pari….hum khayal rakhenge.

Roohi smiled and hugged him. He whispered….

Rohan- "Tumhe phir se thank you…..itni achchi khabar dene ke liye. Aaj main keh sakta hu ki we are complete."

Roohi(looked in his eyes..)- Certainly We are ….. !

He hugged her again and soon they were busy discussing about their life and the new lives coming.

**A/n: Oopss…Sorry…more of RooHan this time…..but next will be full of fun. Dirya are sad …but don't worry…all will be well soon.**

**I hope jinke liye likha hai unhe pasand aa jaaye. Katiiy and Palak….Get well soon Girlss…!**

**Other readers….read and review plzz…:D**

**Take care !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hii Readers ! Here comes the new chapter. Hope you will like this one too. **

**Continued from previous chapter…..**

As Shubhi was informing all her friends about her engagement, she also called Keerthi , Palak and Disha and told them about her engagement and also about Roohi. All were very happy. Keerthi called Roohi the very day she got the news…..

Keerthi(excitedly)- Congratulations Rooo..! Kaisi hai tu ? Allz well na?

Roohi- Arey arey….saaare sawal ek saath hi puchegi kya ? Pehle tu bata….kaisi hai aur kaarthik ji kaise hai?

Keerthi- Hum dono theek hai. Next week returning back. Aur uske baad Mumbai. Kaarthik ki posting Mumbai ho gayi hai.

Roohi(happily)- Great ! Matlab hum Mumbai mein saath rahenge. Acha hai mujhe bhi help mil jayegi.

Keerthi- Haan …..main karungi na teri help. Ye bata ….Shubhi ki engagement mein aayegi na?

Roohi- Haan yaar….ofcourse aaungi.

Keerthi- Great…phir wahin milte hai. Kyunki I think next month hum Mumbai shift honge.

Meanwhile , She could Kaarthik calling Keerthi.

Roohi(naughtily)- Jaa…Kaarthik Ji bula rahe hain. Jaldi Jaa…!

They shared a laugh and disconnected. The month passed by and Shubhi's engagement approached. As Shubhi's parents came to Mumbai for inviting some guests and some shopping, Shubhi insisted Roohi to go with her as it was only 10 days left.

_**One Evening…..Roohan Home**_….

Roohi and Shubhi were in kitchen preparing dinner while Rohan was sitting with Shubhi's parents in the living room.

(Shubhi's Mom- SM and Shubhi's Dad- SD)

SD- Rohan Ji…Thank you so much… Humari wajah se aapko chutti bhi leni padi.

Rohan(Smiled)- Arey Uncle….aap kaisi baat karte hain. Apnon ke liye hi toh kiya jaata hai.

SM- Par phir bhi beta…..tumhe Roohi ka bhi khayal rakhna hota hai aur phir hum bhi aa gaye.

Rohan(Smiled)- Arey Aunty…..Ya toh Beta kahiye ya thank you….kyunki bête ko thank you nahi bolte.

SM(smiled)- Acha beta….nahi bolti.

Meanwhile, Roohi and Shubhi set the table and called them for dinner.

Shubhi- Jiju….aapse ek request karu ?

Rohan(Smiled)- Kahiye!

Shubhi- Kya main Roo ko abhi apne saath le ja sakti hu. I promise I will take care. Aur phir aap bhi aayenge na engagement se pehle.

Rohan looked at Roohi and then Shubhi….

Shubhi- Jiju please…..i know zidd nahi karna chahiye par please….kuch kaam Rook e saath karne hain mujhe plz.

Rohan(Smiled)- Okay ShubhiJi….Le jaiye aap Roo ko. Par uska khayal rakhne ki zimmedari aapki hai.

Shubhi(Smiled)- Haan Pakka….Aapke aane tak main Roo ka pura khayal rakhungi. I promise.

SM- Rohan Beta…..Roohi ki zimmedari main leti hu. Koi problem nahi hogi.

Rohan(smiled)- Haan aunty…..aap le jaiye kyunki shayad meri ek conference bhi Kolkata mein hone wali hai toh shayad jaldi aa jaun.

Shubhi- Haan…ab aap toh jaldi aane ke bahane hi dhundhenge.

Roohi smiled shyly and made her sit for dinner. They wrapped up with dinner soon and Roohi packed her things.

_**Roohan Room….**_

Rohan- Roo…please time pe ye dawai lena. Koi laparwahi nahi chalegi.

She just smiled at him. He looked at her….

Rohan- Kya hua…..ab has kyun rahi ho? Khud toh ja rahi ho mujhe chhod ke….(he made a sad face)

She smiled and wrapped her hand round his neck.

Roohi- Kya hua tumhe? Maine thodi kaha tumhe ki tum mujhe unke saath bhejo. Tum hi keh rahe ho jaane ke liye.

Rohan- Kya karu….shubhi ki sagai hai….honge kuch kaam. Par apna dhyan rakhna aur meri princess ka bhi.

Roohi(smiled)- Tumhe kaise pata Princess hai?

Rohan- Kyunki mujhe tumhari tarah ek pyari si gudiya chahiye…usey main Princess ki tarah rakhunga.

ROohi(Smiled)- Dekhte hai Princess aati hai ya Prince.

At the same time , they heard a voice…

Voice- Prince aur Princess dono hai.

They turned and surprised to see AbhiRika…..

Roohi(surprised)- Kya matlab?

Tarika(smiled)- Matlab ye Roo…..ki you'll have twin babies.

Rohan- Sach mein?

Tarika(Smiled)- Haan Baba…sach mein.(to Roohi)- And Roo you need to take more care.

Roohi(Smiled)- I wil bhabhi.

Tarika- Acha lo ye reports rakho. Hum chalte hain.

Abhijeet- Aur Rohan….Roohi ka khayal rakhna….agar nahi rakha toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.

Rohan(Smiled)- Don't worry bhaiya…..main khayal rakhunga.

AbhiRika nodded and left. Rohan turned to Roohi….

Rohan- Suna na tumne bhabhi ne kya kaha? Dawai leni hai tumhe. Main phone kar ke puchunga tumhe …samjhi tum.

She was staring at him and didn't replied. He hold her hand….and next moment she hugged him.

Roohi- Sab theek hoga na Rohan? Hum…..hum sab manage kar lenge na?

He separated and cupped her face…..

Rohan- Haan Roo…sab kuch ache se hoga. Main hu na hamesha tumhare saath. Tum kyun chinta kar rahi ho. Main khayal rakhunga tumhara bhi aur mere babies ka bhi.

He assured her and she again hugged him tight. He tried to calm her down and made her sleep.

_**Next Morning….**_

Shubhi , Roohi and Shubhi's parents left for Kolkata. Rohan assured everything and bid them goodbye. As they were by flight…..after 6 hours…..they reached Kolkata.

_**Shubhi's Home….**_

A girl in her early 20's opened the door. She was 5 years younger to Shubhi. She welcomed them and then went to bring water for all. She served them water and saw Roohi. She went to her….

Girl- Aap hi Roo Dii ho na? Aapko hi Dii Nani bolti hai na?

Roohi(smiled) – Haan…..main hi Roo hu. Tumhara naam kya hai? AUr tumhe ye sab kaise pata?

Girl(smiled)- Mera naam Saumya hai aur main meri Dii ki best friend hu isliye mujhe sab pata hai.

Roohi smiled and patted her cheek and took out something from her bag and gave to Saumya. She looked at her ….

Roohi- Kya soch rahi ho? EK present ek sweet girl ke liye.

She happily accepted while Shubhi's mom asked her to rest. She nodded and Shubhi moved with her to show her the guest room.

Shubhi- Roo….tum rest karo. Main tumhare liye chai bana kar laati hu.

Roo- Shubhi….zaruri nahi ki tum chai hi banao. I can have coffee too. U like coffee na coffee bana lena.

Shubhi(smiled)- Koi formality nhi hai Roo. Mum bhi chai peeti hai toh I have to make it. Tum aaram karo.

Meanwhile, Saumya came to her and they were talking.

Saumya- Dii…aap dono ki aur bhi frends hai na ? Wo bhi aayengi ?

Roo- Haan Saumya….wo log engagement k eek din pehle aayenge.

Saumya(excitedly)- Woww….kitna maza aayega na? Waise Jiju kab aayenge?

Roo(Smiled)- Tumhare jiju jaldi bhi aa sakte hain.

Meanwhile, Shubhi entered with 2 cups of tea and some biscuits. They were enjoying their tea and snacks. Then Shubhi's mother came up telling them what works were left and what Roohi had to do. The week passed in a blur. It was only day before engagement was left. All relatives of Shubhi had arrived including Keerthi-Kaarthik , Disha and Roohi was there.

The ladies were sitting in the living room. Roohi was packing some gifts while Disha and Saumya were helping Shubhi's mum in kitchen chores while mehendi was being applied on Shubhi's hands.

Keerthi- Shubhi….Ye Palak kyun nahi aayi ? Aaj aa jaana chahiye na usey.

Shubhi- Haan…uske exams bhi the koi toh dekhte hai. Aayegi toh wo pakka.

At the same time…..they heard a voice from the door….

Voice- _**O jiiijjjiiiii !**_

The girls turned and found Palak standing at the door with Rohan. She ran and first hugged Shubhi , Keerthi and Roohi.

Again she went to sit beside Shubhi…..and tapped on her shoulder…

Palak- _**O jiji kya kehke unko bulaoge dulha banke jo aayenge**_

Saumya- _**O jiji bolo to kya kehke unko bulaoge dulha banke jo aayenge**_

Shubhi (blushed and smiled)- _**A-ji o-ji hum na kahenge hum to isharo me baate karenge**_

_**A-ji O-ji hum na kahenge hum toh isharon mein baatein karenge**_

_**Sab jaise apne unko bulate hai waise hum na bulayenge**_

_**O chhoti…**_

Meanwhile , Rohan handed a box to Roohi saying it as Prasad. She opened it and there were ladoos….

Roohi- _**Shadi hai dilli ka laddu laddu ye har man me phute**_

_**Iska lage har dana bhala**_

_**Jo khaye pachataye jo na khaye wo pachhataye**_

_**To khakar hi pachhatana bhala**_

(Pulled palak closer) _**Ye laddu tujhko ek din khilayenge tere sajan jab aayenge**_

_**O chhoti**_

Palak smiled and hugged her. Meanwhile, Saumya came and hugged Shubhi….

Saumya- _**Mithi hai brig ki mithai laddu pedha balushahi**_

_**Par sabse mithi ho tum jiji….**_

Shubhi(hugged her and kissed on her cheek)- _**Kanchan ki jaisi khari hai ras ye ras ki bhari hai**_

_**Ganne ki ganderi hai tu chhoti…**_

Saumya-_**Brig ki ye mithi mithai sada ke liye jija bandh le jayenge o jiji…**_

The sisters hugged. Palak went to Disha….

Palak-_**Gane ko tum ga rahi ho ji apna behala rahi ho**_

_**Najar to hai raho me lagi**_

Saumya(to shubhi)- _**Gane ko tum ga rahi ho ji apna behala rahi ho**_

_**Najar to hai raho me lagi**_

Shubhi- _**O chhoti ...tu khoti badi hai...Behna ko bas chhedti hai...**_

_** Main toh yahan kaamon mein lagi hu...**_

Saumya- _**Aane do...Jiji...tumhare jee ki dasha jija ko batayenge...O jijiii**_

Palak and Saumya were dancing together. Both of them hugged Shubhi. She had tears in her eyes. She looked at Roohi who asked her to rub them off.

Palak soon made her way to Roohi…..

Palak- Congo Diii….aur Thank you bhi.

Roohi- Thank you ? Kisliye?

Palak- Us pyare se tohfe ke liye jo aap humko dene wali ho. Par haan….mujhe toh ek choti si gudiya chahiye…..kab tak main choti rahu….koi toh mujhse choti ho.

Keerthi- Arey nahi…..mujhe toh chota sa Gudda chahiye….pyaara pyaara.

Palak- Nahi Gudiya chaiye….

Keerthi- Nahi Gudda chahiye.

Palak- Gudiya…gudiya …gudiya…!

Keerthi- Nahi….mujhe toh ek chota sa rajkumar chahiye.

Palak- Mujhe pata hai….ek pyari si gudiya hi hogi…dekh lena.

Keerthi- Nahi…..EK chota sa nanha sa rajkumar hoga.

Roohi and Rohan were watching them with a smile on their face. They looked at each other and Roohi rested her head on his shoulder watching them fighting over the baby which was not yet in their lives. They knew that their baby will be pampered to the fullest by everyone present there.

Shubhi- Palak , Kiru…ruko toh….koi mumma se bhi puch lo ki usey kya chahiye…Pari ya Rajkumar?

Shubhi(to Roo)- Bolo na Roo….tum kya chahti ho?

Roohi(smiled)- Main jaanti hu…..Pari hoy a Rajkumar…dono ko hi bahut saara pyaar milega…..itni saari maasiyan jo hain. Aur unke papa…wo toh over pamper karenge hi unhe.

Shubhi- Sahi hai Nani…!

Rohan- Beware Maasi's…..Duty lag sakti hai.

Palak/Disha/Keerthi- Hum taiyar hain Jiju.

Roohi smiled and pulled them in a hug.

**A/n: So….how was this…? I hope its longer. Now….i dunno…when I will post next. Having exams …so kindly cooperate guys..! Will update all stories…but on slow pace. **

**Read and Review. Take care :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Heya Guys…..i am here with the next chapter. This is specially for Palak. **

**Happy Birthday Palak…..wish you all the luck and happiness in your life. God Bless you today and always. Love you ! **

**Let's enjoy the next chapter.**

Palak met everyone and then went and sat near Roohi.

Palak- Jiji…..aapse kuch baat karni hai.

Roohi- Haan….bolo kya hua ?

Palak- Jiji….papa ka transfer fir se India ho gaya hai and the place is Mumbai. Toh mum-dad next month aayenge tab tak main aapke saath reh sakti hu na? Meri job yahan par hi lagegi.

Roohi- Ye koi puchne wali baat hai Palak….Jab tak uncle aunty nhi aate …tum hamare saath reh skti ho. Hum tumhe akela nahi chhod sakte.

Palak(smiled)- Thank you Jiji…!

And she hugged her. Rohan saw them and went to them….

Rohan- Palak ….meri baat pe vishwas nahi tha kya jo apni jiji se puch rahi thi.

Palak- Arey nahi Jiju….aisa kuch nahi hai. Wo bas jiji ko batana tha na.

Rohan(smiling)- Arey bhai…..mujhe batao ya apni jiji ko ….baat toh ek hi hai na. (he looked at roohi) Kyunki meri haan mein uski haan hai aur uski haan mein meri haan. ….samjhi kuch.

Palak(naughtily)- Haan na….samjhi na. Matlab ye hai ki jiji kuch bhi bolegi toh aap haan kar doge. Jiji aapse paise maangegi aur aap apna purse de doge….. Matlab ye ki main jiji ko apne saath le jaungi toh bhi aap kuch nahi bologe.(she laughed)

Rohan- Palak ….bahut zyada shaitani ho rahi hai.

Palak- Shaitan hu toh shaitani toh banti hai na aur phir aapki sabse choti saali bhi toh hu.

Rohan(smiled and patted her head)- Wo toh ho hi. Waise shaitani karne ka apna mazaa hai….kyun Roo?

He smirked and looked at her while she asked…..

Roohi- Hmmm….Tumhe kya shaitani soojh rahi hai?

Rohan(Smiled)- Shaitani ke din wapas aane wale hain….thanks to you. Toh ab main soch raha hu ki thodi shaitani main bhi kar lu. Kyun Palak?

Palak(smiled)- Neki aur puch puch…..chaliye shuru karte hai planning.

Meanwhile , Keerthi and kaarthik joined them. Keerthi had a glass of juice in her hand.

Kaarthik- Bhai Rohan…..kya planning ho rahi hai ?

Rohan- Yaar …..wo main nahi bata sakta. Sorry bhai.

Palak(looked at Kaarthik)- Aapko kyun bataun main…..kuch nahi bataungi aapko. Aap toh meri baat sunte nahi ho.

Kaarthik- Baap re…itna gussa ? Kya kiya maine?

Palak- Dheere dheere sab pata chal jayega. Dekhte jao jiju. (to Rohan) Rohan Jiju chalo …kuch kaam hai.

Rohan- haan haan …chalte hain.

AT the same time….Shubhi came there…..

Shubhi- Chalo sab log…..dinner is ready.

Roohi- Shubhi…..tune bulaya kyun nahi ? Main help kar deti.

Shubhi(smiled)- Roo….disha n saumya ne sab kar liya. Ab chalo tum.

Soon, they all went towards dining room. They all seated and were enjoying their dinner. Palak was the one who was speaking the most.

Palak- Keerthi dii…..kaisa raha aapka honeymoon…? (she chuckled) Sweety Dii ne aapko kuch gift kiya tha na ?

Keerthi(bushed and smiled)-Acha raha trip.

Palak- Acha ya bahut acha didi?

Keeerthi(blushed)- bahut achcha.

Roohi- haan…wo dikh raha hai tumhare chehre par kitna achcha tha.

Shubhi- Waise keerthi…..tu mera gift laayi hai na ?

Keerthi(smiled)- Haan sabke gifts laayi hu. Abhi deti hoon sabko.

Palak- mera gift toh laana nahi bhuli na aap? Agr bhuli ho na toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.

Keerthi- Arey haan meri maa…..laayi hu tera bhi gift.

Palak , they were finished with dinner. Shubhi asked them to settle in a hall on the first floor.

_**Hall Room…..**_

Matresses were arranged on the floor and all of them settled their. Roohi was sitting on a chair while Rohan was sitting near her resting his head in her lap. Besides him was Palak whispering something to him. Kaarthik sat beside Palak with Disha and then was Saumya and Shubhi together.

Kaarthik- Arey Rohan , Palak….ye kya ho raha hai? Kya khusur-phushur ho rahi hai ?

Palak- Kyun bataun…ye meri aur Rohan jiju ki baat hai…hum aapko nahi batayenge.

Kaarthik- Kyun ji…..kya kiya humne jo aap hume nhi batayengi?

Palak(fake anger)- Aapne aur aapki patni ne kiya bahut kuch…ab dekho mera kamaal…..bach ke rehna jiju.

Rohan and Roohi were smiling at palak and Kaarthik. Shubhi noticed Keerthi's absence…..

Shubhi- Ye keerthi kahan chali gayi?

Kaarthik(smiled)- SHayad aap logon ke gifts nikalne gayi hai. Meanwhile, Keerthi entered with gifts in her hand. Saumya helped her settle.

Shubhi-Itne saare gifts….? Saara paris kharid laayi kya tu?

Kaarthik(naughtily)- Ye puchiye shubhiJi ….kya kya nahi kharida madam ne? har jagah se kuch na kuch kharida hai…toh aap samajh sakti hain pura paris hi kharid liya.

Keerthi glared at him which palak noticed.

Palak- Dii…ab jiju ko aise dekhne se kuch nahi hoga. Ab toh wo bol sakte hain . Aur mujhe pata hai aapne hi jiju ki pockets khali karvayi hain…..(she smiled evilly)

Keerthi(looked at palak)- Palak…..bohot zyada bol rahi hai tu.

Palak(laughed)- haha….i knew aapne hi mere jiju ko kangaal kar diya.

All laughed at her statement.

Roohi- Bas palak….mat sata.

Palak- main toh sataungi. Aapko aur jiju ko chhod ke sabko sataungi.

Keerthi(glared at her)- Kyun bhai…..un dono ko chhod ke kyun?

Palak(laughed)- Ahaan…kisi ko problem hui? Waise main aapko bata du….ki wo dono mere sabse pyare dii-jiju hai. Aap log ki tarah nahi hai wo dono. Aur main abhi un dono ko nahi sataungi.

Shubhi- Toh hume kyun satayegi?

Palak- kyunki aap logon ko satane ka tym hai. Sweety Dii aur Jiju ko nahi sata sakti main.

All were enjoying their talks when Shubhi's mother came in….

SM- Roohi….beta tumne doodh liya.?

Roohi(smiled)- Haan Aunty…saumya ne diya mujhe.

SM- Acha theek hai. Tumhe aur Rohanji ko kal subah jldi ready hona hai. ShubhamJi kal subah aa rahe mujhe tum dono se kuch kaam hai kal.

Rohan- Kaise kaam aunty?

SM(smiled)- Hai kuch kaam…..wo kal subah 11 baje bataungi. Sab log jaldi so jaana.

Roohi- Okay aunty …..main khayal rakhungi.

She smiled and left. Rohan asked Roohi….

Rohan-Ab kal kya hai? Aunty ne jldi ready hone kyun bola.

Shubhi was smiling. Roo saw her and asked…

Roohi- SHubhi…..bata na….aunty aise kyun bol ke gayi?

Shubhi(Smiled)- kal khud hi dekh lena Roo. (to Keerthi) Tu gifts de rahi thi toh de na.

So , keerthi started giving the gifts. She took out a box and gave it to Roohi.

Keerthi- Ye tere liye Roo.

Roo- Ye sab kya hai yaar?

Keerthi- Oye chup…..ye tere liye nahi mere bache ke liye hai.

Roohi smiled and opened the gift. It was a baby kit for both a girl and a boy. She was caressing the gift. She smiled and thanked her.

Roohi- Bohot acha hai….thank you !

Keerthi(smiled)- Jab shubhi ne mujhe bataya tab hi maine ye liya. Tujhe pasand aaya na ?

Roo- Haan….bohot pasand aaya. Thank you !

She smiled and Kaarthik handed a 2 boxes to Rohan.

Rohan- Bhai…..ye kya …mere liye 2 gifts?

Kaarthik- haan….tumne jo gift diya tha uske aage ye kuch nahi. Ummeed hai tumhe pasand aayega.

He smiled and opened the packets. One was a black colored wallet and with it was a small wallet. Rohan picked the small one and smiled.

Keerthi- Ye mere pyare se rajkumar ke liye hai. Papa aur bête ka wallet same hona chahiye na.

Rohan(smiled)- Sahi hai Keeerthiji. Thank you so much.

Meanwhile , Palak barged in.

Palak- Keerthi diii…..maine kaha na ki pyari si gudiya hogi.

Keerthi- Tumhe nhi pata na kya hai…..chup reh palak.

Roo(laughed)- Arey bas bas…tum dono ki wishes puri hongi.

Keerthi/Palak(confused)- Matlab?

Rohan(Smiled)- Matlab ye ki mujhe ek princess aur ek prince dono milenge. Matlab palak ki gudiya aur tumhara rajkumar dono aa skte hai.

Palak(excited)- Sachchi ?

Roohi nodded her head as Yes and she hugged her. Rohan opened the second box and there was a set of watch.

Kaarthik- Rohan…..ye tumhare aur Roohiji ke liye. Isse tum dono ek dusre ke touch mein rahoge. Its very useful. Maine bhi kharidi hai.

Rohan- Thanks bhai….its awesome.

Palak- Dii…mera gift?

Keerthi- haan haan…..laayi hu. Ye le tera gift.

She hnded her a big packet. Palak opened it excitedly and was happy to see her present . It was an evening gown of black color with white work on it. Inside the dress , there was a small pouch and in that was a locket chain. It was a heart shaped locket.

Palak- Woww Dii…..its beautiful. Thank you !

Shubhi- mera gift? Tujhe aur Shubhamji ko saath mein dungi.

Shubhi blushed and smiled. Meanwhile , Rohan checked the time….

Rohan- I guess…..ab hume sona chahiye. Kal jldi uthna hai.

Shubhi- Haan Jiju…aap aur roo mere room mein chale jaiye aur keerthi aur kaarthikji paas wale room mein. Hum log yahan so jayenge.

Soon, all went to sleep.

_**Next Morning…..**_

Shubhi came calling for Roo and Rohan.

Shubhi- Roo…..Andar aa jaun?

Roo- Haan aa na…mujhe teri hlp chahiye.

Shubhi entered in. She looked at her friend who asked her to settle the plates of her saree. It was a red and cream color saree.

Shubhi- Jiju kahan gaye?

Roo- Wo shubhamji ko receive karne gaye hai. Aunty ne shayad kal hi bol diya tha inhe. Shayad kaarthikji bhi gaye ho.

Shubhi- Okay. Waise na tu jldi ready ho ja. Maa bula rahi hai tujhe.

She turned to move when roo hold her hand. She turned.

Roohi- Shubhi…r u happy ?

Shubhi(looked at her)- Ye kya sawal hai yaar…ofcourse I am happy.

Roohi(Smiled)- Haan jaanti hu. But I know tu sad hai and I know why.

Immediately, Shubhi hugged her. She smiled and smeared her head.

Roohi- Shubhi….i know….meri bhi yahi halat thi. Lekin hum apne parents ki betiyan toh hamesha rahenge na. Tu sad mat toh kal se udaas hai.

Shubhi- Roo..darr lag raha hai.

Roo(Smiled)- Hmm….sagai hone de. Darr bhi door ho jayega and shubhamji….wo toh bohot achche hai. U will be happy.

They heard a voice…..

Voice- Aur main aapse waada karta hu aapki dost ko hamesha khush rakhunga. The girls turned and found Shubham and Rohan.

Shubhi- ShubhamJi…!

Shubham(smiled)- I promise Shubhi…..aapki ye smile main gayab nhi hone dunga.

Shubhi smiled and excused herself from there. Roohi stood still smiling at her. Rohan and Kaarthik were out in the living room. Disha and Palak and Saumya were with shubhi while Keerthi was with Roohi. Soon , they also moved out. They went and stood near their husbands. Meanwhile , Shubhi also came down. She was wearing and fuschia colored lehenga. She was looking stunning. Palak and Disha were in chudidaar suits of green and maroon respectively. Roohi went to Shubhi put kajal behind her ear.

At the same time , Shubhi's mother came to Roohi and asked him and Rohan to sit on the chairs as they were placed. They were confused but sat. Shubhi's mother came with a plate in hand. She did teeka to Rohan and Roohi and gave an envelop to them.

Roohi- Arey aunty…..ye kya ?

SM- Roohi…..ye shagun hai. Tum maa banne wali ho na toh uske liye hamare ashirwad.

Roohi(Smiled)- Toh aunty ashirwad dijiye na…..iski kya zarurat hai?

SM- Zarurat hai beta…bas tum sambhal ke rakho isey. Aur haan apna aur aane wale bachchon ka dhyan rakhna.

The other elders of the family also blessed them. They were overwhelmed. Palak was busy in clicking pictures. Soon , their function was over , now it was time for shubhi's engagement. Roohi brought the plate in which she had decorated the rings.

She first gave the ring to Shubhi. Shubhi looked at him.

Palak- Arey Dii…shaadi ke baad jee bhar ke jiju ko dekhna….abhi ring pehnao. Mujhe photo clik krni hai.

Shubhi blushed and slipped the ring in his finger and he smiled. He also slipped the ring in her finger. Shubhi's mother did teeka to both of them and blessed them.

Roohi- ShubhamJi…..Ab toh shubhi hui officially aapki hui. Toh aap zara khayal rakhiyega meri behen ka.

Shubham(Smiled)- Aapki behen ka pura khayal rakhunga main.

Roohi(smiled)- Jaanti hu…All the best.

Palak was busy clicking the picture. Suddenly , she saw kaarthik feeding something to Keerthi. She immediately clicked the pic without their noticing. She was smiling to herself when Rohan noticed her.

Rohan- kya baat hai palak…..kyun muskura rahi ho?

Palak(showed him the pic)- Sabko satane ki planning jiju.

Rohan- Kya baat hai….maza aayega. Good going Palak.

Then , she explained him what was in her mind. After listening to her plan , both of them were evilly smiling. Roohi noticed them…

Roohi- Kya pak raha hai tum logon ke dimag mein?

Palak- Kuch khatarnaak dii. Sabse bdla lena hai :D Aap madad karogi na?

Roohi(smiled)- Rohan kar rahe hai na tumhari madad. Jahan wo wahan main :D

Palak smiled and hugged , Shubhi's mother came asking keerthi and roohi for some song and dance. Keerthi agreed and next moment. ….it was keerthi dancing…..

_**Mehndi Hai Rachnewali**__**  
><strong>__**Hathon Mein Gehri Laali**__**  
><strong>__**Kahin Sakhiyaan Ab Kaliyaan**__**  
><strong>__**Hathon Mein Khilne Wali Hain**__**  
><strong>__**Tere Manko Jeevan Ko**__**  
><strong>__**Nai Khushiyan Milne Wali Hai**_

Roohi went and sat near her…

Roohi_**- O Hariyali Banno**__**  
><strong>__**Le Jane Tujhko Gooeeyan**__**  
><strong>__**Aane Wale Hain Saiyaan**_  
><em><strong>Thamenge Aake Baiyan, Goonjegi Shehnai…<strong>_.(she kept her hand in shubham's hand)  
><em><strong>Anganai Anganai<strong>_

Keerthi was still dancing …..

Keerthi- _**Mehndi Hai Rachnewali**__**  
><strong>__**Hathon Mein Gehri Laali**__**  
><strong>__**Kahin Sakhiyaan Ab Kaliyaan**__**  
><strong>__**Hathon Mein Khilne Wali Hain**__**  
><strong>__**Tere Manko Jeevan Ko**__**  
><strong>__**Nai Khushiyan Milne Wali Hai**__**  
><strong>_  
>Roohi- <em><strong>Gayen Maiya Aur Maasi<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Gayen Behna Aur Bhabhi Ki**__**  
><strong>__**Mehndi Khil Jaye, Rang Laye Hariyali Banno**_  
><em><strong>Gayen Phufi Aur Chachi<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Gayen Nani Aur Dadi Ki**__**  
><strong>__**Mehndi Man Bhaye . Saz Jaye Hariyali Banno**_

Her mother came and kissed on her forehead…

SM- _**Mehndi Roop Sanware Ho, Mehndi Rang Nikhare Ho**__**  
><strong>__**Hariyali Banni Ke Aanchal Mein Utrenge Taare….**_

Keerthi- _**Mehndi Hai Rachnewali**__**  
><strong>__**Hathon Mein Gehri Laali**__**  
><strong>__**Kahin Sakhiyaan Ab Kaliyaan**__**  
><strong>__**Hathon Mein Khilne Wali Hain**__**  
><strong>__**Tere Manko Jeevan Ko**__**  
><strong>__**Nai Khushiyan Milne Wali Hai**_

She went and hugged Shubhi. She had tears in her eyes.

Keerthi(rubbed off her tears)- Shubhi…..please yaar…..in aankhon mein aansu achche nahi lagte.

Shubhi(smiled)- kya karu…inhe bhi aaj hi bahar nikalna hai.

Keerthi- Rok lo inko. Aunty dekhengi toh…wo toh sad hongi hi na.

SM- Main apne bachchon ko hamesha khush dekhna chahti hu isliye chup ho jao. Meri beti toh tu hamesha rahegi.

Shubhi smiled and hugged her mother. Someone who was watching this was having tears in her eyes.

Rohan- Arey…tum kyun rone lagi?

Roohi(looked at him)-Apna past aur future dono dekh rahi hu.

Rohan- kaise?

Roohi- Shubhi ke roop mein mera past hai…aur aunty ke roop mein mera future…Hamari Pari ki bhi toh shaadi hogi na?

Rohan(smiled)- Pari…pari ko toh main hamesha apne paas rakhunga.

Roohi(smiled)- Aisa thodi hota hai.

Shubhi(came to them)- Kya nahi hota Roo?

Rohan- Dekho roo…..meri pari ko toh main rajkumari ki tarah rakhunga…..khub pyaar dunga aur uske liye ek rajkumar hi dhoondh kar launga.

Roohi(laughed)- Arey…..pehle pari ko toh aane do. Aapne toh future planning kar li.

SM- Roohi beta…..beti hui toh yahi sab tumhe bhi karna padega.

Roohi- Jaanti hu aunty…..

Palak- Arey….aap logon ne meri dii ko rula diya.

Rohan- Wo khud ro rahi hai toh main kya karu?

Palak(naughtily)- Unko hug karo aur unke aansu pocho. Agar meri dii dobara royi na toh dekhna.

Rohan laughed and roohi called her to herself. Rohan hugged them both. At the same time, He kissed on Palak's forehead …..

Rohan- happy Birthday palak.

She looked at him surprised…

Palak- Jiju….aapko kaise pata?

Rohan- Bas pata hai. Tumhara gift toh m sure tumhe mil gaya na?

Palak(excitedly)- haan….meri angel aayegi na. Thank you dii :D

She hugged Roohi. Everyone wished her and soon….it was time for lunch. All headed for lunch planning for a party that night.

**A/n: Palak…how was this? I hope achcha lagega. Tumhara asli gift aana baaki hai :D**

**Tab tak isse kaam chalao. Happy birthday dear. Love you ! **

**Other readers…do read and review. **

**Take care :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Heya Guys ! I am bck with a new chapter. Hope ya guys like it….:D**

**Specially for my 2 Fairies…Palak and Callie….love you both. I hope you'll like it. **

**Chaliye ab chapter padhte hai. **

It was lunch time. All headed towards the dining space. Keerthi , Palak , Disha and Saumya were busy serving. Roohi asked for help but Saumya denied.

Saumya- Dii….aap baitho. Mumma ne mana kiya hai.

Roohi- Beta…kuch nahi hota.

Shubhi- Roo…tum baith jao na. Varna agli baar jiju tumhe mere saath aane nahi denge.

Rohan(smiled)- Itna bhi bura nahi hu shubhiji. Aapki dost hai ….jab chahe le jaiye.

Shubhi(Smiled)- Thank you Jiju.

Shubham- Haan Rohan…..ab toh milna laga hi rahega.

Roohi(smiled)- Haan ….Mujhse zyada excited meri behenein hai. God knows kya hoga.

Keerthi(kept her hands on her shoulders)- Sab acha hoga. Hum sab hai na.

Rohan- Keerthiji…..aap log hain toh mujhe koi tension nahi hai.

Palak- jiju…..aap chinta mat karo. Main hu na…..main dii ka khayal rakhungi.

Keerthi- Oye….tu pehle khud ka khayal toh rakh. Roo ka khayal baad mein rakhna.

Palak- Dii…main sabka khayal rakhungi.

Keerthi was about to say something when Roo interrupted….

Roohi- Arey bas bhi karo….tum dono kyun behes karti ho aur keerthi tujhe pata hai na tu isse nahi jeet skti phir kyun ulajhti hai use.

Keerthi- Ye uljhati hai mujhe aur….(but was cut by kaarthik)

Kaarthik- Aur isliye ulajhti hai kyunki isey ulajhna pasand hai wo bhi palak ke saath.

Roohi(smiled)- Hmmm….wo toh hai.

Meanwhile, Shubhi's mother came…

SM- Arey….baatein hi karte rahoge ya khana bhi khaoge. Chalo phir sham ki taiyari bhi toh krni hai.

She served to everyone. Soon, they were finished with lunch and everyone gathered in the hall on first floor.

Roohi- Toh kya plan hai Saumya?

Saumya- Dii…sham ko party hai toh dance bhi hoga. Ab songs aap decide karo. Aur palak ki birthday hi toh hai.

Shubhi- Arey haan…..saumi…mom ko bolna cake order kare. .

Shubham- Maine order kar diya hai. 7 baje tak deliver ho jayega.

Shubhi smiled.

Shubhi- Roo…tum decide karo na songs. (looking at Disha and Palak)Waise bhi aaj kuch special guests bhi aa rahe hai.

Disha- Kaun dii?

Shubhi(smiled)- Khud hi dekh lena.

So, they decided the songs and then went to take rest. Shubhi was about to leave when Roohi called her.

Shubhi(turned)- Kya hua Roo?

Roohi- Tujhe kya hua? Dekh rahi hu kuch pareshan hai?

Shubhi- Nahi yaar…..koi problem nahi hai. Wo bas aise hi ajeeb sa lag raha hai.

Roohi(looking at her)- Nahi….kuch aur baat hai. Please bata kya hua ?

Shubhi(hesitating)-Roo….wo keerthi gifts leke aayi baby ke liye….mujhe ajeeb sa laga.

Roohi(smiled)- Hmm…toh ye baat hai. Shubhi…mana nahi kr skti thi main usko. Main jaanti hu pehle gifts nahi lene chahiye par kya karti.

Shubhi- Haan….wo mujhe nahi lagta ki pre plan sahi hai…..kuch zyada hi preplan kar liya usne. Mujhe darr lag raha hai.

Roohi smiled and kept her hand on her cheeks….

Roo- Shubhi….main samajhti hu par main keerthi ko bhi mana nahi kar sakti. Aur phir Rohan hai, Tum ,keerthi , palak, disha…..tum sab ho toh mujhe kuch ho sakta hai kya. Isliye….is baat ko bhul jao. Sab acha hi hoga dekhna.

Shubhi smiled and hugged her.

Shubhi- Thanks yaar. Tumne mera darr door kar diya.

Roo(smiled)- Wo baby soch raha hai meri maasi mujhse zyada pyaar krti hai …mumma nahi.

Shubhi- Kya Roo…tum bhi na.

Roohi laughed. Meanwhile, someone was watching them from the door and had a smile on his face.

Roohi- Cha lab mood theek kar aur ja ke rest kar.

Shubhi moved out and found him.

Shubhi- Shubham….tum yahan?

Shubham- Haan Chalo mere saath. Kuch baat karni hai.

Shubhi- par kahan.

Shubham- Arey chalo toh.

He hold her hands and took her with him. They didn't have knowledge but someone was following them.

_**On the Terrace…**_

Shubhi- Arey…ye yahan kahan le aaye mujhe?

Shubham- Mujhe nahi pata tha tum itni emotional ho. Office mein toh kabhi laga hi nahi aisa.

Shubhi(Smiled)- Hmm…kuch baton mein main jazbaati hu.

Shubham(smiled)- Its good to know that. Ab main ye keh sakta hu ki tum meri tarah ho. Thank you!

Shubhi- Hmm.

He looked at her and found her lost in thoughts.

Shubham- Kya soch rahi ho?

Shubhi- kuch nahi…..bas ye soch rahi hu waqt bhi kitna jaldi guzarta hai na. Aisa lag raha hai jaise kuch waqt pehle toh mile the aura b shaadi.

Shubham(Smiled)- Hmm…..Aur hume waqt ke saath chalna chahiye. Tum jab chaho tab mom-dad aur saumi se milne aa sakti ho.

She looked at him wondering how he knew she was thinking the same.

Shubham(smiled)- Aise kya dekkh rahi ho. 4 saal se jaanta hu tumhe itna toh jaan hi gaya hu. Apni behen ki shaadi ki hai isliye jaanta hu tum kya soch rahi ho.

She smiled and hugged him and whispered THANK YOU. He hugged her back. There was someone who was watching all this and was clicking pictures.

After a while. They turned to move down and were walking while talking to each other. Shubhi was walking and she didn't noticed a roller skate and she kept her leg on that and she slipped, but was saved as shubham hold her. There was a cute eyelock. They were so close that they could hear each-other's heartbeat. They came out of the trance on a giggling sound. Shubham made her stand properly and she saw a glimpse of palak.

Shubhi- palak….ruk.

And she ran behind her. Shubham smiled at them and moved downstairs. Meanwhile, palak ran to Roohi and hid behind her. Shubhi came in running.

Shubhi- Palak…..kya kiya tune?

Palak(innocently)-Maine kya kiya dii?

Shubhi- Chhat pew o roller skate tune rakha na?

Palak tired to stop her smile but she couldn't.

Shubhi- Hmm…matlab teri shaitani chalu…..Nani …isko samjhao.

Roohi- Arey haan samjha dungi. Chalo ab dono jaake ready ho.

So, the girls went out .

_**Evening 6 pm….**_

All were there in the hall.

SM- Arey….shuru ho jao sab.

They heard a voice…..

Voice- Mere bina kaise ho sakti hai ye shaadi aunty?

Shubhi smiled widely on seeing the person. She immediately moved to the person and hugged him.

Shubhi- Mujhe laga tum aaoge hi nahi. Par tum aa gaye…Thank you Sachin!

Sachin(smiled)- Arey teri shaadi aur main na aaun ….aisa kaise ho sakta hai. Main toh sabko laaane wala tha par Daya Sir ko mission pe jaana pad gaya toh sab ruk gaye.

Shubhi-Okay….par thank god tum aa gaye. Ab kaam sambhalo apna.

Sachin- okay ma'am.

He was about to turn when keerthi noticed him.

Keerthi- Bhai….aap?

Sachin- Arey Gudiya…tu yahaan?

Keerthi- haan…..shubhi meri dost hai.

Sachin- Aur meri best friend.

Soon, all got engaged in talking when two more guests entered. Shubhi smiled at them.

Shubhi- I am happy ki tum dono aaye.

Surya- Kaise nahi aata….disha se waada jo kiya tha. Aur fir kaam bhi hai.

Prateek- Haan…mera bhi kaam yahin aana tha.

Meanwhile, Disha and Palak also noticed them.

Palak(to Disha)- Ye khadoos phir se aa gaya….huhh! Ab main pagal ho jaungi.

Disha- Chup kar palak….mehmaan hai wo.

Palak- Mehmaan hoga aapke liye….mere liye nahi.

Meanwhile, Disha went and hugged Surya and they met everyone. Prateek came to palak.

Prateek- Ohh…Miss NRI bhi hai yahan…..!

Palak- Haan toh Mr Khadoos…..meri dii ki shaadi hai…samjhe….isliye bachke rehna.

Prateek- Ohhoo…mujhe koi shauk nahi hai tumse panga lene ka….tum hi shuru karti ho.

Palak(angrily)- MrKhadoos….bach ke rehna…..aur kuch ulti seedhi harkat mat karna….varna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.

Prateek- Tum chup raho….jo mujhe karna hogmain karunga.

Rohan- Arey…..ye kya ….phir se milte hi jhagda shuru. Ye kya baat hui bhala.

Palak- jiju….usne shuru kiya….maine kuch nahi kiya.

Prateek- Bhaiya….aapki saali bohot pareshan krti hai. Usey hi bolo.

Rohan- Bas…ab koi kuch nahi bolega.

Meanwhile, Saumya came up with mike in hand and announced performance by Disha and Palak and herself. The girls were dancing….

Saumya-_**Gopiyon sang ghoome Kanhaiya**__**  
><strong>__**Raas rachaiya Ragha na jaaye re**__**  
><strong>__**Abb saanwra na bhaaye**__****_

_**Radha on the dance floor**__**  
><strong>__**Radha likes to party…**_

Disha(looking at Surya)- _**Panghat pe aake saiyyan marode baiyaan**__**  
><strong>__**And everybody crazy on Radha**__**  
><strong>__**Chhedde hai humka daiyaan bairi Kanhaiya**__**  
><strong>__**And everybody crazy on Radha**_

Palak-_**Hoga woh lakhon dil ka chor**__**  
><strong>__**Humka toh laage bore**__**  
><strong>__**Hua hai aise baawla jo kehta jaaye:**_

Meanwhile , Surya joined Disha and Saumya left the floor…

_**O Radha teri Chunri**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha tera Jhalla**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha teri natkhat najariya**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha tera jhumka**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha tera thumka**__**  
><strong>__**O peechhe peechhe saari nagariya**_

Disha(moving around Surya)- _**Maathe pe pankh more**__**  
><strong>__**Kehte hain makhan-chor**__**  
><strong>__**Bajaye bansuri**__**  
><strong>__**Bada aaya chitt-chor**_

Palak_**- Dhoondungi charon aur milega koi aur**__**  
><strong>__**Dungi main haathon me mere dil ki ye dor**_

_**Cuz Radha wants more…**_

Surya-_**O Radha Radha bholi deewani hai**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha Radha do pal jawani hai**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha ko sambhalo koi isey bata do**__**  
><strong>__**Ki milega na koi Sanwariya**_

Prateek also joined them….

P/S-_**O Radha teri Chunri**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha tera Jhalla**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha teri natkhat najariya**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha tera jhumka**__**  
><strong>__**O Radha tera thumka**__**  
><strong>__**O peechhe peechhe saari nagariya**_

Now prateek moved towards Palak…

Prateek-_**Hey Radha Radha kaahe itna guroor bhala**__**  
><strong>__**Chhodo bhi nakhre ye kaisi ada**__**  
><strong>__**Tune kya socha ek tu hi mashhoor yahaan**__**  
><strong>__**Laakhon hain Gopiyan bhi humpe fida**_

Surya- _**Ho saari hi duniya ye naari hai**__**  
><strong>__**Shuru humse teri kahaani**_ _**hai**_

Palak(pointing to Prateek)- _**O rehne de re Kanha**__**  
><strong>__**Bhoolega tu sataana**__**  
><strong>__**Jo girungi main ban ke Bijuria**_

Now all four of them were dancing on the tune. They stopped after a while and Shubhi's mother asked Keerthi to dance. As she was starting , the doorbell rang. Palak went to open it. She was surprised to see the people. The guy asked her to stay quiet.

They entered inside and he removed the cloth from her eyes. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see the looked at him and then looked around. In front she found palak standing…..

Girl- Pariiii !

Palak- Calllieee!

The girls hugged and then callie turned to Julian.

Julian- You said that you've some sisters in India. You were sadsome days before so I made the plan of making you meet your sisters. So, here we are. I took help of Palak.

Callie was so happy that she hugged him.

Callie- Thank you so much. It means a lot.

Julian(patted her cheek)- Your smile means a lot to me. And yes, this time we're attending conference in 'lll take time. So , you can enjoy with your sisters and then our conference too.

Callie smiled and they moved in to meet others. She firstly hugged Shubhi and congratulated her. Then she met others and made Julian introduce to everyone. Meanwhile, Rohan got a call and he went to attend it. He was was tensed after attending a call.

Roohi- Kya hua ? Kiska call tha?

Rohan- Boss ka phone tha. US se kuch delegates aa rahe hai. Mujhe kal morning nikalna hoga.

Roohi- Ohh….toh chalo ….hum nikalte hai.

Rohan- Nahi…..tum kahin nahi jaogi. 10 din baad shubhiji ki shaadi hai. Pregnancy mein baar baar travel karna theek nahi.

Roohi(sadly) Par Rohan…tum ja rahe ho toh main chalti hu na. Palak bhi toh rahegi na ab hamare saath. Sab arrangements krne honge.

Rohan(smiled)- Maine sab karva diya hai. Par main jaldi aa jaunga. Main dinbhar busy rahunga. Wahan kaun khayal rakhega tumhara. Main koi risk nahi lena chahta. Isliye tum yahin raho Main jaldi aa jaunga.

Shubhi and Keerthi saw them discussing something and went to them.

Keerthi- Kya hua ? Aap dono pareshan kyun hai?

Rohan- Kuch nahi….main Roo se yahin rukne ke liye keh raha tha. Mujhe toh kal nikalna hoga. Meri meeting hai.

Shubhi- Jiju…kal morning hi?

Rohan- haan….tab tak roo ka khayal rakhna.

Roohi- Rohan please na…..

Rohan- Tum zid mat karo, Shubhi hai aur aunty bhi toh hai. Main jaldi aa jaunga.

Roohi agrees reluctantly and he smiled.

Shubhi- nani….kyun chinta karti ho…..main hu na.

Callie- Main bhi toh hu Dii…..Ab toh main hi aapka khayal rakhungi. Aapki doctor aa gayi hai.

Roohi smiled and hugged her.

Rohan- Toh Doctor Callie….apni dii aka patient ka khyal rakhna.

Callie – yes Sir!

All laughed and they again went enjoying their party.

**A/n: So….My Pariiii's…..how was the chapter?**

**Meri doctor bhi aa gayi ….hhehe….Aur thodi shaitani bhi.**

**I hope tum dono ko pasand aayega. **

**Love ya ….take care!**

**Other readers…do read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n: Heya everyone…..here I am with a new update. Hope you'll like this one as well. **_

_**Contd from previous chapter…..**_

All were enjoying their party while Roohi was a bit sad.

Rohan- Yaar…..tum aise sad rahogi toh kaise chalega. Mera wahan mann bhi nahi lagega.

Roohi- Aur mera yahan mann nahi lagega. Hum dono chalte hai na…..please…

Rohan(cupped her face)- Roo… 4-5 din ki baat hai. Main jaldi aa jaunga. Tum wahan bhi akeli rahogi….Atleast yahan par tumhari behnein hain na…..aur sabse badi baat aunty bhi hai.

Roohi(Looked at him)- Par….(But was cut by him)

Rohan- Roohi….dekho tum yahan rahogi toh mujhe chinta nahi rahegi. Aur rahi meri baat toh bhaiya-bhabhi hai aur rajat bhi toh hai. Meri chinta mat karo.

She didn't say anything but stayed silent. He looked at her and kept her hand round her shoulders…..

Rohan- Tumhe pata hai na main tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta. Dekho phir main saare kaam bigad dunga. Aur phir tum bhi mujhse naraz ho jaogi.

She smiled and hit him lightly on his arm.

Rohan(smiled)- Aise hi smile karti raha karo.

At the same time , his phone rang and he went to attend it. She was accompanied by Keerthi.

Keerthi- Kya hua Roo….tu udaas kyun hai?

Roohi- Kuch nahi yaar…..bas aise hi.

Keerthi- Jiju ko jaana pad raha hai isliye?

She just smiled lightly.

Keerthi- Roo…..wo jaldi aa jayenge.

Roohi- Hmm !

Meanwhile, Shubhi's mother called them for dinner. After dinner, they all settled in the hall room again.

Shubhi- Keerthi…..phir se yahan kyun baitha diya hume?

Keerthi- Kuch logon ko gifts dena baaki tha na….wahi dena hai.

Shubhi- Ohh…..tu kitne gifts leke aayi hai?

Kaarthik- Shubhiji…..kaha tha aapse …..madam pura paris kharid ke laayi hai.

Keerthi- Aap toh aise bol rahe hai jaise aapke liye kuch nahi liya maine.

Karthik(looked at her)- Haan….kahan liya? Batao kya kharida mere liye?

Keerthi- Aapko main baad mein bataungi.

Rohan(Smiled)- All the best Kaarthik!

Kaarthik- Haan bhai…bohot zarurat hai iski.

Rohan laughed…..

Kaarthik- Haso mat bhai…jaan pe ban aayi hai.

Rohan- Shaadi karne ke baad aisa hota hai….

Palak- Jijuuu…..meri dii aapko nahi darati….

Rohan(looked at her)- Haan haan…Bohot pyaaar karti hai humse.

Palak- Haan…..tabhi meri dii sad hai.

Rohan- Hmm….toh tumhari dii ka mood kaise theek kiya jaaye?

Palak(thinking)- Ummm….Koi gaana…..dii ka favorite song….

Rohan- Hmmm….

He moved close to her…..

Rohan_**- **__**Chak De Chak De Chak De**____**  
><strong>__**Chak De Saare Gham**__**  
><strong>__**Tere Sang Hai Hum**__****_

_**Hans Ke To Dekh Tu Ek Baar, Khud Hi Aa Jaayegi Phir Bahaar…**__**  
><strong>__**Gaa Le Nayee Sargam, Geet Ek Naya Gaa, Aaya Naya Mausam Aaya Din Naya**__**  
><strong>__** Chak De Chak De Chak De...Tere Sang Hai Hum….**_

She smiled…..

Karthik_**- Ched De Dhun Vo Aaj Chha Jayein Mastiyan**__**  
><strong>__**Chhod De Khul Ke Aaj Lehron Mein Kashtiyan **__**  
><strong>__**Thokar Mein Masti Ho, Kankar Bhi Jhoomein**__**  
><strong>__**Man Bhi Thirak Jaye, Baadal Ko Chume**__**  
><strong>__**Chak De Chak De Chak De….Tere Sang Hai hum**_

Shubham(hold Shubhi's hand)- _**Ye Hawa Tere Paas Aake Hai Bah Rahi**__**  
><strong>__**Jhoom Le Mere Sang Kanon Mein Kah Rahi **__**  
><strong>__**Lahra Ke Balkha Ke Muskura Ke Ji Le**__**  
><strong>__**Pi Le Hawaon Ko Gunguna Ke Ji Le**__**  
><strong>__**Chak De Chak De Chak De...Tere Sang Hai Hum**_

The girls smiled….

Roohi- _**Sach Hai Ye Bas Ek Baar Milti Hai Zindagi  
>Karvatein Badalti Hai Pal Pal Ye Zindagi<br>Har Pal Ko Gale Se Hans Ke Laga Le  
>Pal Pal Mein Chhupi Jo Khushiyan Chura Le<strong>_

Rohan- _**Hans Ke To Dekh Tu Ek Baar, Khud Hi Aa Jaayegi Phir Bahaar  
>Gaa Le Nayee Sargam, Geet Ek Naya Gaa, Aaya Naya Mausam Aaya Din Naya<br>Chak De Chak De Chak De...Tere Sang Hai Ham **_

Roohi smiled and hugged him. He smeared her hair and whispered….

Rohan- Ab toh ek smile de do.

She smiled…..Some eyes were looking at them and smiling.

Shubham(whispered to Shubhi)- Kya dekh rahi ho ?

Shubhi- Yahi ki inme kitna pyaar hai…..

Shubham(smiled)- Hmm…hum bhi aapse itni mohabbat karte hain.

She blushed.

Palak- Arey ab aap log itne senti kyun ho rahe hai…mujhe acha nahi lagta meri dii's ko sad dekhna.

Shubham- I promise aapki dii kabhi sad nahi hogi.

Palak(looked at him)- Jaiye mujhe aapse bat nahi karni.

Shubham- Kyun bhai…..humne kya kiya?

Palak(mock anger)- Aap mujhse mile nahi…..mujhe mera neg bhi nahi diya aur ab meri dii ko le jaane ki baat karte hai.

Shubhm(smiled)- Arey toh tum naraz kyun hoti ho?

Palak- Arey….mere saare jiju apni biwi se pehle mujhse baat krte hai…aur aap…..aapko toh apni hone wali biwi se hi fursat nhi hai.

Shubhi blushed and Shubham smiled….

Shubham- Haan bhai ye toh problem hai…..tumhari behen hai hi itni khubsurat toh main kya karu…

Palak(still angry)- Jao jao….mujhe aapse baat nahi karni.

Rohan and Kaarthik were smiling…..

Shubham- Bhai kaarthik ….yahan main fas gaya hu aur tu has raha hai…..kaisa dost hai tu…..madad kar na…

Kaarthik- Sorry bhai….saali hai khud hi manage karo. Maine bhi akele hi manage kiya tha. Aur waise bhi palak ko toh apne Rohan jiju se zyada pyaar hai na…Kyun palak?

Palak(Smiled)- Haan …..wo toh best hain.

Shubhi- Acha acha….waise keerthi tu kisi ko gifts dene wali thi na….

Keerthi- Arey haan…..5 minute ruko.

She went in to bring the gifts. She came back after 5 minutes…..

Callie- Dii….aap mera gift laayi ho na…..?

Keerthi- Tumhe kaise bhul sakti hu….

She gave a couple watch to Shubhi and Shubham and a watch for prateek. She gave a watch to Surya and a dress to Disha and a dress for Callie too.

All were happy while Rohan was busy with his work.

Rohan- Roo….kal 2 baje ki flight ke tickets hai. And don't worry…..i'll stay in touch.

Roohi(smiled)_ Okay par apna khayal rakhna.

All were tired and so they went off to sleep as there was some ceremony the other day. Shubham went off to the hotel as he and his family were staying in a hotel.

Roohi did some packing for Rohan and they went off to sleep.

_**Next Morning….**_

Saumya came with tea tray in hand and knocked the door. Roo opened the door.

Roohi- Arey Saumya….tum ye leke kyun aayi?

Saumya- Nahi dii…..aap aaram se chai piyo. Par haan mom ne aapko bulaya hai.

Roohi(smiled)- Okay….main aati hu.

Saumya smiled and went away.

They got ready and went down. Roohi went into the kitchen.

Roohi- Aunty….kya kaam hai?

SM(Smiled)- Haan beta….tum zara ye saare pakwaan ek plate mein laga do.

Roohi(Surprised)- Ye sab kyun aunty?

SM- Ek rasm hai beta. Ye saari cheezein shubhi ko khilayi jayengi.

Roohi- Oh….waise aunty dikh toh tasty rahi hai.

SM- Haan….lekin tumhe baad mein milegi.

Roohi(sad face)- Okay.

SM smiled and patted her cheek. Roohi started arranging the things. Meanwhile, Palak came to her….

Palak- Dii…..ye shubhi dii kahan gayi?

Roohi- Wo ready ho rahi hogi…..abhi ek aur rasm hai.

Palak(excitedly)- Wo kya ?

SM- Abhi dekh lena beta. Tum jao zara apni dii ko le aao.

Palak smiled and went to look for Shubhi. Meanwhile, all arrangements were made for the rasm. Shubhi came down….Her mother placed tika on her forehead and gave her first bite of the dishes she made.

Shubhi(looking at her mother)- Ab se mujhe aapke haath ka khana nahi milega na….

SM- Zarur milega lekin ye toh ek rasm hai. Aur ye toh ek maa ko hi nibhani padti hai.

Shubhi smiled thru tears…her mother brushed off her tears…..

SM- In aankhon mein aansu ache nahi lagte. Aur tum mujhe rulana chahti ho?

Shubhi disn't say anything but hugged her. At the same time , they heard some music….they turned and found Keerthi and Disha dancing….

Keerthi_**- Aayi shagunon ki ghadiyan jhoome angnai…. **_

_**Ye rishta naya hai bole bole shehnai….**_

_**Mehandi haathon mein lagayi….bindiya maathe pe sajayi….**_

_**Milan rut aayi…..Badhai ho badhai ….**_

_**Badhai ho badhai…..**_

_**Badhai ho badhai….**_

Kaarthik– _**Aaj khushi ka mausam aaya….**_

_**Rang preet ke chhaaye…**_

_**Aaj khushi ka mausam aaya….**_

_**Rang preet ke chhaaye….**_

Rohan(Looking at shubhi)-_**Mann hi mann sharmaye gori **_

_**Palkein jhuk jhuk jaaye….**_

Roohi- _**Ho…..tere naam ki maang sajayi…..**_

_**Dil se sil ki hai ye sagayi…**_(She kept shubhi's hand in Shubham's hand)

Palak- _**Mehandi haathon mein lagayi….bindiya maathe pe sajayi….**_

_**Milan rut aayi…..Badhai ho badhai ….**_

_**Badhai ho badhai…..**_

Shubhi's mother looked at her with tears in her eyes….. Roohi kept her hand on her shoulder.

Roohi- _**Jis aangan mein bachpan beeta….**_

_**Wo ho chala paraya….**_

_**Sapnon ka shehzada…**_

_**aangan doli lekar aaya**_.(She pointed towards Shubham)

SM(turned to other side)- _**Beti hogi parayi….**_

_**Ye soch aankh bhar aayi…..**_

_**Ye soch aankh bhar aayi…**_

Keerthi/Palak- _**Mehandi haathon mein lagayi….bindiya maathe pe sajayi….**_

_**Milan rut aayi…..Badhai ho badhai ….**_

_**Badhai ho badhai…**_

SM hugged her daughter….

Kaarthik(moved to keerthi)- _**Saachi ho preet jiski wo milta hai usko…..**_

Surya(towards Disha_**)- Saachi ho preet jiski wo milta hai usko…..**_

ROhan(hugged Roohi_**)- Khushiyon ke pal pal har pal chhoo jaate hain mann ko**_

Keerthi_**- Ho….Chalke rangon n preet jagai**_…..(she locked her hands around Karthik's neck)

_**Isi preet ne duniya sajai…**_

_**Badhai ho badhai…..**_

_**Badhai ho badhai…..**_

Palak and Disha were dancing as the song ended. Shubhi just hugged her mothers. Shubham was watching them. He went to them….

Shubham- Meri would be wife aur mother-in-law rote hue achi nahi lagti.

The ladies separated and smiled…..

Shubham – Haan toh aap dono smile kijiye…varna hamara kya hoga?

Shubhi- Hamara matlab?

Shubham(Smiled)- Mera aur papa ka?

Shubhi laughed and hit him lightly on his arm.

Shubham- Maa…dekho aapki beti maar rahi hai abhi se….

SM(smiled)- Tum dono aise hi hamesha khush raho.

Meanwhile, it was time for Rohan to leave. He went in to pick up his bag.

Rohan(to Roohi)- Apna khayal rakhna aur time se dawai leti rehna.

She nodded her head. He kissed on her forehead and left for the airport. Others went for lunch and planning of other rituals as well. Palak and Callie were the naughtiest and were teasing all present there.

**A/n: So….how was this guys? I hope you all will like it :D**

**Do read and review. **

**Take care !**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Heya Guys…..here I am with the new update. This chapter is gonna be fun. Hope you guys enjoy !**

**Let's move to the next chapter….**

_**Evening 6 pm…. Tea time….**_

All of them were seated in the hall enjoying their tea and coffee. They were chatting about the other rituals.

Callie- Dii….aage kya hoga ? Kya kya rituals honge?

Shubhi(Smiled)- Bohot saare rituals hai Callie…..aur puja bhi.

Callie(happily)- Wow…matlab party abhi baaki hai…hai na?

Shubhi(smiled)- Haan.

Palak- Dii….kal ka kya plan hai?

Shubhi- Abhi toh kuch nahi….. 2 din baad sangeet hai.

Palak(excited)- Okay…..sab log apne songs mujhe de dena. Main set karungi sabke songs.

Shubham- Arey pehle gussa toh kam karo….tbhi toh gaane thik se set karogi….

Palak(looked at him)- Shubham jiju….main aapse gussa hu. Mujhe nahi baat karni aapse.

Shubham- Arey…..maine kya kiya bhai? Acha chalo…..jo bhi saza dogi…..mujhe manzoor hai. Par aise gussa na karo.

Palak(looked at him)- Pakka wahi karoge jo main kahungi ?

Shubham- Haan pakka….! I swear !

Palak(smiled)- Thik hai….raat ko aap mujhe bike ride pe leke jaoge…Okay ?

Shubham- Okay saaliji.!

He bowed his head in front of her and everyone laughed. One person was there but still a bit tensed. She was tensed becoz she didn't receive his call. Shubhi noticed her. She went to her…

Shubhi- Roo….kya hua ? Kyun pareshan ho ?

Roo(looked up )- Kuch nahi Shubhi…..bas aise hi.

Shubhi- I know tum jiju ko miss kar rahi ho….but unka kaam zaruri tha na.

Roo(smiled)- Main thik hu shubhi….bas unka phone aa jaaye toh shanti mile.

Shubhi(smiled)-Aa jayega nani par tum sad mat raho.

Callie noticed them and went to them…. She sat beside Roohi…..

Calliee- Diii….aapko pata hai….aap sad rahogi na toh baby bhi sad ho jayega. Aap chahte ho aapka baby sad ho ?

Palak(joined her)- Haan…..agar meri princess sad ho gayi toh aapki pari bhi sad ho jayegi. Aap apni pari ko sad dekhna chahti ho ? Agar aap aapki pari ko yaani ki mujhe sad dekhna chahti ho toh theek hai sad raho….par agar aap mujhe happy dekhna chahti ho toh smile karo.

She made innocent baby faces…which made her smile….

Callie- Ye hui na hamari Dii wali baat ….(she kissed on her cheek)

She pulled both callie and palak in a hug and smiled. Meanwhile, Shubham came up with an idea….

Shubham- Mere paas ek idea hai?

Karthik- Wo kya ?

Shubham- Kyun na hum sab milkar party organize karein?

Karthik- Kaisi party?

Shubham(low voice)- Oye bhai…..bachelor's party…..kunwarepan ke aakhiri kuch din.

Karthik(laughed)- Haan bhai….jee le ye din. Phir na jaane kab ye din aayenge.

Shubham(laughed)- Hmm…toh kal mere hotel Rejent mein rakhte hai party.

Karthik- Done!

Prateek- Wah…acha plan banaya bhaiya…..maza aayega.

Meanwhile , Keerthi heard the boys talking. She came upto the girls.

ROohi- Kya hua Katiiy ?

Keerthi- ROo….ye sab log bachelor's party karna chahte hai. Hume bhi kuch karna chahiye na?

Palak- Haan Dii…hum bhi ghar pe celebrate karte hai.

Keerthi- Hmmm…par kaise.?

Something striked shubhi's mind….

Shubhi- Kal toh pura din mom-dad nhi hai ghar pe. I guess kal subah jayenge aur parso subah aayenge….kuldevi darshan ke liye.

Roohi- Tujhe nahi jaana shubhi ?

Shubhi – Nahi Nani…..main shaadi ke baad jaungi.

Palak- Yaani hum free hain?

Shubhi(smiled)- Haan!

Roohi- Hmm…..so you guys can plan for a pajama party…right.?

Shubhi(glared)- What do you mean by _**"You Guys"**_ nani? Tum bhi toh ho na….

Roohi(smiled)- Main kahan yaar…..M not ready for a pajama party.

Palak(carefree style)- Kyun…aapko kya hua? Kuch nahi hua aapko….bilkul thik ho. Dance mat karna….but baaki sab kuch karna padega aapko.

Roohi- Palak…..zidd mat kar.

Palak- Kuch nhi sunna mujhe….aap bhi ho hamare saath.

ROohi(sighed)- Acha theek hai…..what will be the dresscode?

Shubhi(thinking)- Dresscode…..ummm…pink and blue ?

Roo(smiled)- Okay…..Pink top and blue trackpant ya lowers…

Shubhi- Nahi yaar…blue shorts…please!

Roohi- Okay thik hai pink top and blue shorts.

All(together)- Okay Done..!

_**On the other side….Boys's discussion….**_

Karthik- Hotel mein tere mom dad honge na?

Shubham- Nahi yaar….wo mom –dad aur shubhi ke mom-dad ja rahe hai kuldevi darshan ke liye. So we're free.

Karthik(smiled)- Great ! Phir maze hain.

Shubham(smirked)- Haan…bohot maza aayega.

Surya- Hmm…maze toh aayenge …par rohan bhaiya nahi honge na….

Karthik(Smiled)- Hmm…dekhte hai uska kaam kab khatam hota hai. Main baat karunga usse.

Shubham- Haan yaar….kar lena varna maza nahi aayega.

Karthik- Hmm….thik hai.

So , all plans were done. Girls and boys were happy. Meanwhile, Roohi got Rohan's call and she was now relaxed.

_**Same night 10 pm…..**_

After Dinner….all were sitting in the hall. Roohi was helping Shubhi's mom in her preparations. Callie looked around for her…..

Callie- Shubhi diii…Roohi Dii kahan hai?

Saumya- Wo mom ke saath hain. Kuch kaam hai?

Callie- Nahii yaar….aise hi. Wo udaas thi na isliye.

Saumya(smiled)- Jiju ka call aaya tha aur dii ab udaas nahi hai.

Callie- Achi baat hai. Par ab hum kya karein ?

Saumya – Hmmm….socho socho !

Palak- Arey Shubham jiju kahan reh gaye? Unhone mujhse kuch promise kiya tha.

Shubham smirked naughtily….

Shubham- Achaa…..humne kya promise kiya tha?

Palak(glared at him)- Arey wah….itni jaldi bhul gaye aap…..huhh :/ Kaise jiju ho aap…..huhh…:/

Shubham(smiled)- Acha…..kya vaada kiya tha?

Palak(pouted)- Jao….nahi batati. Aapse ache toh Rohan jiju hai…..kam se kam vaada toh nahi bhulte.

Shubham- Acha acha…..Chalo ….. Mujhe yaad aaya…..chalo bike ride pe chalte hai.

Palak looked at him…..He smiled.

Shubham- Chalo bhai….ab dekh kya rahi ho….chalna nhi hai…..icecream bhi khayenge.

Palak(Smiled)- Chalo Jiju.

Shubham smiled and they went. Meanwhile, two more people were planning something. Meanwhile, Roohi came back in the hall. She saw them talking.

Roohi- Kya ho raha hai yahan ?

Callie- Dii…ghumne ki planning. Palak aur Shubham jiju toh gaye.

Roohi(smiled)- Hmm…ghumne ki planning toh aur log kar rahe hain. (she spoke looking at DIsha and Palak.)

Callie(smiled)- Ohhoooo..!

Keerthi- Kaun plan kar raha hai?

Roohi(naughtily)- KaarthikJi….aur kaun karega. Tujhe ghumane ka jokham(dare) wo hi utha sakte hai.

Keerthi(blushed)- Acha…kahan le ja rahe hain wo ?

Roohi- Mujhe kya pata….ja kar puch lo.

Disha(came running)- Dii…aapne Suraj ko dekha?

Roohi(smiled)- Apne peeche dekho.

DIsha turned and bumped into him. There wasa cute eyelock. Disha was the first one to come out of her trance.

Disha(looking at her)- Kuch kaam tha?

Suraj(embarrassed)- Umm….na…nahi….haan…!

Disha- Kya haan …nahi…haan …nahi kar rahe ho…..bolo na.

He looked here and there and hold her hand.

Disha- Ye kya kar rahe ho…haath chhodo mera.

Suraj(Smiled)- Haath chhodne ke liye thodi pakda hai. Ab chalo mere saath

She blushed and he hold her hand and took her out. 2 Pairs of eyes were looking at them.

Callie- Roo Dii….Surya jiju hai toh cute.

Roohi- Haan… I know ye dono hamesha khush rahenge.

Callie- Haan Dii…..Acha hai na ..!

Roohi(Smiled)- Kya acha hai….wo dekho koi tumhe bula raha hai.

She pointed towards the door and she found Julian standing there. She smiled at him and he asked her to come out.

Roohi(smiled)- Ab kya dekh rahi ho…jao.

She literally pushed her out. She looked at Shubhi…

Roohi- Shubhi….tujhe nahi jaana kahin?

Shubhi(blushed)- Main kahan jaungi…..

Meanwhile , Shubham came in…..And hold her by her waist.

Shubham- Kaise nahi jaogi? Chalo …..tumhe chhod ke kaise ja sakta hu.

He pulled her and took her out. Roo moved towards the balcony and looked out. She saw everyone together and smiling. Meanwhile , Saumya came to her and saw her looking out.

Saumya- Diii….kya soch rahi ho ?

Roo(smiled)- Dekh rahi hu ki sab kitne khush hai.

Saumya- Haan….dekho na shubhi dii bhi khush hai na. Par aap jiju ko miss kar rahi ho na.?

She just smiled. At the same time , her phone rang and she looked at the id and smiled. Saumya smiled and left from there. She picked up the phone and before she could speak she heard him….

Rohan- _**Mujhe miss kar rahi ho na ? Mera bhi mann nahi lag raha par kya karta kaam zaruri tha na. Aur yahan akele chhodne se acha tha ki tum sabke saath ho. Thik toh ho na? Dawai li ?**_

She just smiled….

"_**Ab haso mat…..jawab do…..tumhari aawaz sunne ko taras raha hu main. "**_

Roohi- Aap mujhe bolne denge tab bolungi na…main thik hu. Haan aapko miss kar rahi hu kyunki abhi sab ek saath hai…..i mean sab ghum rahe hain. Ye bataiye….khana khaya?

Rohan- Haan kha liya. Ye batao kya kar rahi ho?

Roohi- Aapko yaad kar rahi hu. Ye batao…kaam hua?

Rohan- Haan….ek aur meeting hai kal….shayad deal final ho jayegi.

Roohi- Great…..par ek din aur…!(she spoke sadly)

Rohan- Haan …par chinta mat karo…..ek din se late nahi karunga. Will be back with you soon.

Roohi- Acha theek hai…aaram se kaam kijiye….wo bhi zaruri hai.

Rohan- Okay madam…..!

Roohi- Acha chalo…..ab so jao tum.

Rohan- Hmm..sona toh padega. Good night and Love you!

Roohi- Love you too….jaldi aaana.

Saying this , she disconnected the call…..Meanwhile , Shubhi's mom entered. She kept her hand on her head.

SM- Baat ho gayi Rohanji se?

Roohi nodded her head.

SM(Smiled)- Hmm…main samajhti hu sab kuch. Wo aa jayega jaldi.

Roohi- Haan aunty …jaanti hu. Kaam bhi toh zaruri hai na.

SM- Haan …..acha beta…..hum kal subah 5 baje niklenge. Tum apna aur sabka khayal rakhna.

Roo(smiled)- Jee aunty….aap subah utha dijiyega mujhe.

SM(Smiled)- Nahi beta…..hum duplicate key se lock karke chale jayenge. Waise baaki sab kahan gaye?

Roo(smiled)- Sab masti karne chale gaye aunty.

SM- Aur tum yahan akeli baithi ho…..bula leti ya aa jaati mere paas.

Roo(smiled)- Arey aunty….akeli kahan thi….Rohan the na….phone par.

SM smiled and kissed on her forehead.

SM- Tum room mein jao aur aaram karo …..wo log aayenge toh main unhe room mein bhej dungi.

She nodded and moved towards the room. Meanwhile , Shubhi , Shubham n Palak returned back. Shubhi and Palak hurried to her room.

Palak- Diiii…maine bahut maze kiye.

Roo(Smiled)- Hmm…jaanti hu. …..Dii aur jiju ke saath jo gayi thi.

Palak- Par aap nahi thi na…..(she said sadly)

Roo(smiled)- Acha…..jab main sad thi tab toh mujhe samjha rahi thi aura b khud sad ho rahi ho …ye kya baat hui?

Palak(Smiled)- Achaa….ab aap sad nahi ho?

Shubhi- Ab kaise sad hogi….jiju se baat jo ho gayi…hai na Roo?

She smiled. Meanwhile, Shubham came and told them that he is leaving for hotel. He signaled to others about the next day and left.

Keerthi noticed kaarthik and Shubham talking. She went to him….

Keerthi- Kya baatein ho rahi hai?

Kaarthik- Kuch nahi…tum chalo. Mujhe tumse kaam hai.

Keerthi- Nahi…pehle batao ki shubhamji se kya baat krre the?

Karthik(Smiled)- Kal bataunga. Abhi chalo na.

He pulled her and moved into the room. Palak , Callie and Shubhi were with Roohi. She looked around…..

Roohi- Ye disha kahan gayi ?

Palak(naughtily)- Busy hongi jiju ke saath.

Roohi- Palak….har jagah bas shaitani soojhti hai tujhe…

Palak- Shaitan huu toh shaitani hi karungi na Dii (she laughed)

Roohi- Acha chalo….ab jaake so jao. Kal subah taiyari bhi karni hai na ?

Shubhi- Haan Nani…..chalo…so jao.

They went to their rooms…

Roohi went out to look for disha… she was looking around when she saw them and smiled. They were standing holding hands . Disha tried to move but he kept his hand on the wall to stop her from going. She looked around and then at him….

Disha(low tone)- Kya kar rahe ho ….jaane do!

Surya Aise hi toh nahi jaane dunga.

Disha(glared)- Toh? Kya chahte ho ?

Surya(smirked)- Tumhe pata hai. (He said pointing towards his cheek)

Disha(blushed)- Hato…kya bolte ho tum ….!

She pushed him and was about to move when he hold her wrist.

Surya- Tum mera kaam kiye bina nahi ja sakti Disha.

Disha- Chhodo na….koi aa jayega.

She said looking around.

Surya- Sab so gaye hain….koi nahi aayega. Tum yahan aao.

He pulled her towards himself. She looked at them and smiled. She didn't want to disturb them but she thought something…

"_**Nahi….abhi se ye sab nahi hona chahiye…..aisa sabke saath hota hai …..par had se aage nhi badhna chahiye."**_

She cleared her throat….. Disha and Surya jerked apart and looked at her….

Disha/Surya(embarrassed)- Roohi Dii….aap?

Roohi(smiled)- So sorry Suraj ji… Par raat ho chuki hai aapko aaram karna chahiye.

Surya smiled nervously and Disha blushed and ran from there. She smiled at her.

Roohi- I hope tum samajh gaye ho maine aisa kyun kiya. I hope you will respect this thought of mine.

Surya- Main jaanta hu…aand I'm so sorry for that.

Roohi(smiled)- Ye galat nahi tha aur ye sabke saath hota hai. Aur chinta mat karo …she'll be yours forever. Abhi jaake aaram karo.

Saying this she left and he was standing there smiling and he couldn't believe what she just said.

_**Next Morning…..**_

Shubhi's parents had left home at 5 am. Second to wake up was Roohi. She got fresh and moved to the kitchen. Keerthi followed her.

Keerthi- Good Morning Roo…!

Roohi(smiled)- Good Morning !

Keerthi- Uncle-aunty gaye?

Roohi- Haan ….wo log subah hi nikal gaye the.

Keerthi- Acha….ab hum kya karenge.

Palak- Pajama party ki taiyari.

Palak came there…..

Roo- Arey pari….tum kyun uth gayi ?

Palak(sleepy)- Aap uth gayi toh meri bhi aankh khul gayi. Aap coffee bana rahi ho ?

Roohi(Smiled)- Haan…mere liye chai aur baaki sabke liye coffee.

Palak- Okay….jaldi karo. Phir bohot taiyari baaki hai.

Roo/Keeerthi- Okay Dadi amma !

She laughed and ran away from there. Soon, all were enjoying their tea and coffee.

Callie- Roo Dii….aapko coffee pasand nahi?

Roo(Smiled)- Bohot pasand hai. Par subah subah mujhe chai peena acha lagta hai.

Callie- Hmm…..Jaise mujhe coffee peena acha lagta hai.

Roo- Haan….!

The day passed soon and it was evening 5 pm. The boys left to meet Shubham. They thought that girls didn't know anything but to their bad luck , Keerthi knew they were planning bachelor's party. As soon as they went out…..the girls got active. They hurriedly went to change and make all arrangements. Saumya attached the music player. Keerthi and Roohi arranged the eating stuff while palak was planning what all had to be done.

Roohi- Arey deviyon ….tum logon ko change nahi karna? Hamara dresscode yaad hai na ?

Palak- Haan Dii…jaa rahe hai. Aap bhi change kar lo.

Meanwhile , the girls went to change. All girls were ready in pink top and blue shorts except Roohi. She was in black long top and Capri.

Shubhi- Lo…achi toh lag rahi ho….bekar mein tension kar rahi thi tum.

Palak- Haan chalo…let's enjoy.

Roo just smiled. She was missing him , not becoz she had never been alone without him but it was somewhere in her heart that he should always be close to him during this time.

She came out of her trance on the music …..It went as…. Palak , Callie and Saumya were dancing

Palak- _**Raat ko hoga hungama**__**  
><strong>__**Jab chamkega chanda mama**__**  
><strong>__**Suit boot ko goli maaro**__**  
><strong>__**Pehan ke aa jaao pajama **_

Callie- _**Raat ko hoga hungama**__**  
><strong>__**Jab chamkega chanda mama**__**  
><strong>__**Suit boot ko goli maaro**__**  
><strong>__**Pehan ke aa jaao pajama **__****_

Palak(moved around Shubhi)- _**Yaaron ki yaari**__**  
><strong>__**Taazi karaari**__**  
><strong>__**Uspe hai mauqa**__**  
><strong>__**Phir kaahe ki duniyadari**_

Palak and Callie were dancing around keerthi and shubhi…..

_**Palak- Music lagaaye**__**  
><strong>__**Mehfil jamaaye**__**  
><strong>__**Duniya ki aisi ki taisi**__**  
><strong>__**No zimmedaari**__**  
><strong>__**Woh o o...**__**  
><strong>__**Kya chhora... o o**__**  
><strong>__**Kya chhori... o o**__**  
><strong>__**Say everybody..**__**  
><strong>__**Say woh o...**__**  
><strong>__**Hai hum bhi.. o o**__**  
><strong>__**Ho tum bhi.. o o**__**  
><strong>__**Toh chaalu ho pajama party**_

Palak pulled both KEerthi and Shubhi to dance….._**  
><strong>_  
>Palak<em><strong>- A for Aao re aao<strong>__**  
><strong>__**B for Bhaav na khaao**__**  
><strong>__**C se Chilla ke gaao**__**  
><strong>__**D se Daaru peete jaao …peete jao…**_

Callie_**- **__**Pajama loose loose**__**  
><strong>__**Butter chicken and some booze**__**  
><strong>__**Kudiyon ka laga hai buffet**__**  
><strong>__**Chaahe jo kar lo choose**__****_

_**Ek ya do**__**  
><strong>__**Do ya teen**__**  
><strong>__**Kis kis ko main karu choose**__**  
><strong>__**Yahaan sab hi hai haseen haseen**__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Palak- Ye kudiyaan mujhse<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Kya kya karwayengi**__**  
><strong>__**Mera astrologer bhi hai kehta**__**  
><strong>__**Tujhko ladkiyan marwayengi**__****_

_**Woh o o...**__**  
><strong>__**Kya chhora... o o**__**  
><strong>__**Kya chhori... o o**__**  
><strong>__**Say everybody..**__**  
><strong>__**Say woh o...**__**  
><strong>__**Hai hum bhi.. o o**__**  
><strong>__**Ho tum bhi.. o o**__**  
><strong>__**Toh chaalu ho pajama party**__****_

The girls were dancing and Roo was watching them with a smile on her face… She was happy to see them happy. The girls stopped panting heavily.

Roohi- Uffo…sab kuch ek saath. Baith jao zara.

Palak- Dii…masti krne ka time ahi aaram ka nahi. Waise aapko pata hai Shubhi dii shubham jiju ko miss kar rahi hai. (she spoke looking at Shubhi)

Shubhi just smiled and palak laughed…..

Palak- Hehe…..kaha tha na dii jiju ko miss kar rahi hai.

Callie- Oye Pari….. Miss toh Roohi Dii bhi kar rahi hai jiju ko.

Shubhi(smiled)- Haan….par thodi derr ka intezaar hai.

Roohi(looked at her)- Kya matlab?

Shubhi bit her tongue.

Shubhi- matlab kuch nahi Roo…..tum …tum o chocolate cake do na.

She pointed to the cake kept at her side.

She nodded and served all with cake.

Keerthi- Yaar….main soch rahi hu…wo log kya kar rahe honge.

Roohi- Oye…wahi kar rahe honge jo hum kar rahe hai yahan.

Keerthi – haan!

Palak- Ab kya kiya jaaye?

Callie- Sochte hain yaar….!

_**Hotel Rejent….Boys Bachelor's party…..**_

Their dresscode was Red Tee-shirt and Black Jeans. …All were there except Rohan.

Prateek- Karthik bhai…..aapne rohan bhaiya se baat ki ?

Kaarthik- Haan….call kiya tha maine usey….but out of reach bata raha hai.

Prateek(Sadly)- Hmm…bhaiya ka kaam bhi zaruri tha. Kaash wo bhi yahan hote.

Kaarthik- Haan yaar…..wo hota toh maza aata.

Shubham(came there)- Relax yaar…maine unhe voice message kiya hai…..hopefully he'll hear.

Kaarthik(smiled)-Haan yaar hopefully.

Suddenly the lights went off. All were worried.

Shubham- Arey…..ye kya ho gaya. Main manager se baat kar ke aata hu.

Kaarthik- Chal saath hi chalte hain.

So, Kaarthik and Shubahm moved but they stopped at a voice…..

"_**Humse bina mile laut jaoge?"**_

They turned and were surprised to see the person…..It was Rohan….He moved towards Shubham and the lights are also switched on…..

Rohan-** Ek** _**kunwara phir gaya mara, phas gaya dekho yeh bechara **_

_**Ek kunwara phir gaya maara, phas gaya dekho ye bechara….**_

_**Do din kee hai yeh chandni, phir kaali kaali raat hai**_

_**Too mann ja dulhe raja**_

_**Tak ser khaji, tak ser khaja**_

_**Kal teree shadee teraa baj gaya baja**_

_**Kal teri shaadi, tera baj gaya baaja..**_

_**Ek kunwara phir gaya mara, phas gaya dekho yeh bechara**_

Karthik- _**Ankhiyo ke pinjare me bandh karake, le gayee jo tujhko pasand karke**_

_**Sonee sonee mithi baatein chand karke, kismat apni buland karke**_

_**Hey hey hey hey hey hey...**_

_**Ankhiyo ke pinjre me bandh karke**_

_**Le gayee jo tujhko pasand karke**_

_**Sonee sonee mithi baate chand karke, kismat apni buland karke**_

_**Sach kya hai jara jan le, us chehre ko pehchan le**_

_**Unki galiyan me naa ja**_

_**Tak ser khaji, tak ser khaja**_

_**Kal teree shadee teraa baj gaya baaja**_

_**Ek kunwara, phir gaya mara**_

Shubham just smiled and put his head down with shyness.

Rohan- _**Aaj has le toh kal rona padega, sukh chain tujhe sab khona padega**_

_**Jab woh kahegee uthh jayega too, jab woh kahegee tujhe sona padega**_

_**Hey hey hey hey hey hey...**_

Kaarthik- _**Hey.. aaj hasle too kal rona padega**_

_**Sukh chain tujhe sab khona padega**_

_**Jab woh kahegee uthh jayega too**_

_**Jab woh kahegee tujhe sona padega**_

Surya/Prateek- _**Karni hongi ghulamiya, teree hongi salamiya**_

_**Aa laut ke bandhu aaja**_

_**Tak ser khaji, tak ser khaja**_

_**Kal teree shadee teraa baj gaya baaja**_

_**Ek kunwara phir gaya mara, phas gaya dekho yeh bechara**_

_**Do din kee hai yeh chandni, phir kari kari rat hai**_

_**Too mann ja dulhe raja**_

_**Tak ser khaji, tak ser khaja**_

_**Kal teree shadee teraa baj gaya baaja**_

The song stopped and Rohan hugged shubham and Kaarthik.

Kaarthik- Kahan the tum…..kitna call kiya tumhe? Aur tum yahan kaise?

Rohan(Smiled)- Arey Shubhiji ne bataya kit um sab yahan ho. Mujhe pehle Roo ke paas jaana tha par main yahan aa gaya.

Kaarthik- Ohh….okay. Ab aayega maza.

Shubham- Haan….ab karte hain thoda maza. Let's have some drinks.

He brought two glasses and gave them to Rohan and Kaarthik. Rohan denied and gave his glass to Surya.

Shubham- Ab kya karein?

Rohan(smiled)- Jo aap chahein….

Shubham(smirked)- Okay…..toh sab apne lyf ke baare mein kuch batao.

Prateek- Jaise?

Shubham- Jaise kya acha hua lyf mein ya kya kiya wo sab. Ummm..shuru karte ahin Kaarthik se.

Kaarthik – Mujhse ?

Shubham- Haan….bol. Teri toh shaadi hui na ….bata kaise aur kahan enjoy kiya bhabhi ke saath.

Rohan excused himself to call someone.

Kaarthik- Kya bataun yaar…keerthi hai toh bohot sweet. Bas thoda sa darti hai. Pata nahi kyun par kabhi apni baatein khul ke nahi kehti.

Shubham was smiling evilly. Kaarthik continued….

Kaarthik- Hum ghumne gaye the na…..yaar har cheez ke liye usko bolna pada and shopping….shopping ke mamle mein madam bohot kharchili hai…..yaaar kitna bargain karti hai. Aur kuch bhi nahi samajhti. Har cheez samjhani padti hai. Bina kahe nhi samajhti wo….pagal hai wo.

Shubham , Prateek and Julian were enjoying it…while Rohan sensed something wrong. HE checked his glass and he found alcohol in that…..Kaarthik was drunk.

Kaarthik- Yaar…..ek saree choose karne mein bohot tym lagati hai wo…..uff…

Surya- Kya kaarthik bhai…..aap Keerthi ki baat kr rahe ho…aapki saali bhi kam nahi hai. Aapko pata hai kitna satati hai mujhe. Khud phone nhi karti ….chahti hai main hi phone karu. Main baat karu toh bhi rooth jaati hai aur nahi karu toh bhi rooth jaati hai.

Kaarthik- Par maan jaati hai na wo…

Suraj- haan….maan toh jaati hai…bohot achi hai wo aur main usse bohot pyaar karta hu. Kal raat Roohi bhabhi ne rok diya…varna…..(before he could say further Rohan hold both of them by their arms….)

Rohan- Kaarthik , Surya….hosh mein aao….Kuch bhi bole ja rahe ho …pata bhi hai kahan ho tum. Kya kya bole ja rahe ho...Disha aur Keerthiji ke baare mein kuch bhi bol rahe ho. Pata bhi hai kya bolna aur kya nahi…. Aur Shubham tum…Kyun milaya alcohol inke drinks mein? Pata hai na acha nahi hai ye. Aisa mazak nhi karna chahiye.

Shubham and all others were standing with head down. Rohan looked at them from top to bottom. He looked at them and then started laughing. Shubham looked at him…..

Shubham- Rohan …..tum….

Rohan(controlling his laugh)- Hahaha….main mazak kar raha tha. Waise tum logon ki shakal dekhne layak hai….hahahha !

Kaarthik- Kya bhai…..kitna zor se daantte ho yaar tum….

Rohan- Achaaa...mere chillane se toh ye haal hai agar keerthiji chilayengi toh kya hoga…haan!

Shubham(laughed)- Ohh…tab aur bura haal hoga iska…..dekhne layak hogi.

They laughed aloud.

Surya- Ab hum kya karein ?

Rohan(smirked)- Wahi jo pehle kar rahe the…..

Shubham(Smiled)- Sachiii….tum naraz nahi ho ?

Surya and Kaarthik were still in effect of alcohol.

Rohan- Nahi yaar…..ab nahi hu. (to Surya)- Haan…toh Surya Ji…..Roo ne aapko kyun roka?

Surya- Wo na main aur disha baat kar rahe the tab….

Prateek(naughtily)- Achaaa…..baat kar rahe the ya kuch aur….haan ;)

Surya- Bas haath hi toh pakda tha…..

Prateek- Acha ….haath pakda tha ya kuch aur krne wale the jo bhabhi ne rok diya…..hahahha…

Rohan- Achaaa…baat yahan tak badh gayi. Ab toh sochna padega.

Shubham- Haan haan….agla number iska hi toh hai.

Rohan- Haan…aur kaarthik…tu kya keh raha tha….keerthiji kya nahi samajhti?

Kaarthik- Wahi jo usey samajhna chahiye…..par wo buddhu hai…samajhti hi nahi.

Rohan- Toh acha hai na bhai…tujhe mauka milta hai samjhane ka…..mujhe wo bhi nahi milta.

Kaarthik- Haan…toh bhabhi samajh jaati hai na tere kehne se bhi pehle.

Rohan- Haan..wo toh hai….aur mujhe usse milna hai.

Shubham- Bhai…aap ghar hoke aa jaate na….

ROhan(Smiled)- Jee nahi…aapki hone wali biwi ne mana kiya tha. Par ab main nahi reh sakta. Chalo …hum abhi ghar ja rahe hain….Shubham , tum bhi chal sakte ho.

Rohan poured water on kaarthik's and Suraj's faces to wake them up. Soon they were heading towards home

_**Shubhi's Home…..**_

Disha- Dii…ab hum kya karein?

Callie- Mere paas ek idea hai….

Shubhi- Wo kya ?

Callie(Smiled)- What about mimicry?

Palak- Good idea…! Par mimicry kiski karenge?

Callie(smiled)- Boys ki …aur kiski.

Disha- Matlab?

Callie- Arey dishu diii…mera matlab hai jiju's ki. Main aur palak rohan jiju ki karte hain.

Palak- Main kaarthik jiju ki karungi.

Shubhi- Okay okay….rohan jiju ki main krti hu.

Disha- Aur Surya?

Callie(laughed)- Surya jiju…..hmmm…unki main aur palak mil kar karenge.

Saumya- Aur main shubham jiju ki karungi.

Roohi(Smiled)- Toh shuru ho jao sab.

Saumya(smiled)- Pehle main karti hu…Shubham jiju ki.

Roohi- Okay…Ab start bhi karo.

Meanwhile , the boys came back and opened the door. But were surprised to see the view there. They stared with their mouths open.

_**A/n: So…here is the next chapter…..:D Hope you all will like it. :D**_

_**Thodi shaitani meri taraf se*wink***_

_**Toh…..what diid boys see ? What were girls doing…? Chaliye…ye kaam aap log kijiye…main toh chali…!**_

_**Bye bye…:D Next chapter…more masti…more romance :D **_

_**Take care !**_


End file.
